No longer a outsider
by zap18
Summary: Takes place after the 3-3-04 episode. Teresa is leaving. Ryan goes after her. He meets Eddie first. He gets hurt. Marissa is there to be his hero. Danger lurks around every corner. My first fan fic so be kind. Has some violence and bad lang.
1. Trying to get Teresa

Disclaimer: Do not own characters. No afflicted with them in any way.   
  
This is my first fan fiction so please be kind in you reviews. The story gets better as it goes and as I get used to writing. Please read past the first chapter. I like it and I hope you will as well. I wrote the first 5 chapters in one night so hopefully it will flow well. Please enjoy and review.  
  
Ryan felt conflicted. He had been left yet again. This time by Teresa. She hadn't even said goodbye. She could have at least said goodbye. He understood why she left. This situation had been difficult. Eddie had made it impossible. So why did he feel so empty?   
  
He sat in the pool house contemplating all the things he would have done to make Teresa stay… had she given him the chance. He understood why she hadn't, he would have been to convincing. He longed for a chance to convince her. There was still Marissa, he knew that. He cared about her, he truly did. But she did not trust him. What was a relationship without trust? He didn't care to find out.  
  
His cell rang.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"It's Teresa."  
  
"Oh, hi." Ryan felt awkward. Not a strange feeling considering that the situation was awkward  
  
"I just wanted to say goodbye." She sounded unsure.  
  
"Where are you?" He was concerned for her. He also wanted to know where he had to race to, since he had every intension of stopping her.  
  
"The bus station. I'm leaving at 7." She sounded like she didn't want to go. He could tell convincing her to stay would be simple.  
  
"I'm coming." He was already in his car.  
  
"Don't. It won't work between us." This time she sounded sure. Ryan decided to ignore that fact.  
  
"I'm coming. You'll have to break up with me in person. No taking the easy way out." Ryan was determined not to let her go.  
  
"Ryan….don't make this harder than it is." She sounded upset. He hated that.  
  
"I'll see you soon." Ryan looked at his watch. It was 6. He had plenty of time to get there. Which had to mean she wanted him to get there. He hung up the phone.  
  
He started the engine of the car. He was going to go and convince her to stay. He had to. He couldn't handle her leaving. He didn't want to be left again.   
  
Then, he saw Marissa and her car on the side of the road. He pulled over. He got out of the car.  
  
"Having car trouble?" He asked.  
  
"um, a little. I'm not sure what the problem is. I just can't seem to go anywhere. I think the battery died." She looked happy to see him. He felt bad. He couldn't help but wish she had just trusted him.  
  
"I'm kind of in a hurry…"He glimpsed at his watch again. It was 6:15.   
  
"Oh, I don't want to keep you. Where are you going?" Marissa felt a pit form in her stomach. Silly her, of course he had somewhere to go.  
  
"uh...I'm on my way to say bye to Teresa at the train station." He wanted to choke on his own words.  
  
"I see. So she is actually going this time?" Marissa tried not to sound hopeful. She knew she was failing miserably.  
  
"It looks that way." Ryan didn't look her in the eye. An awkward moment of silence passed.  
  
"Do you have your cell with you? I accidentally left mine at home…" Marissa didn't want to stay on the side of the road.  
  
"oh…Of course. Here." He handed her the phone.   
  
"I'll make it quick." She dialed Summer's number.  
  
Ryan tried to keep himself from looking at her watch as she made her call. He felt more guilty.  
  
"Alright, Summer is on her way. She will jump my car. Thanks." Marissa didn't want him to go. She loved him. She wished he would just stay.  
  
"Ok. I got to run…I'll see yah." Ryan started backing towards his car.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you to!" She watched him hop into his car and drive off.   
  
She felt the pit in her stomach swell to a proportion she had not felt was originally possible. Why hadn't she trusted him? He would still be hers if she had. Marissa felt a sudden determination. If Teresa left…that would make him free again. She would make him hers again.  
  
She then saw Summer's car coming around the corner and pulling to the side. Seth was in the car with her.  
  
"Here to jump me?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Do you think I know how to jump you?" Summer shook her head at Marissa.  
  
"You don't know me at all. Cohen, jump her car." Summer looked at him expectedly.  
  
"Do I look like I know how to jump a car?" Seth looked right back down at her.  
  
"Oh good point." Summer rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"So neither of you know how to jump my car but you both came here to do it?" Marissa flicked her eyes in each of their directions.  
  
"I just assumed he was man enough to do it." Summer shrugged.  
  
"She often overestimates my capabilities." Seth nodded.  
  
Marissa sighed.  
  
"Can we give you a lift?" Seth asked.  
  
"Uh, can you take me to the bus station?" Marissa asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"Why?" Summer blurted.  
  
"Well Ryan is going there to say bye to Teresa and I want to be there for him when he is done." Marissa could tell the try and be casual about it thing wasn't going to work.  
  
"Get in the car Seth, get in the car Marissa. We go to the train station!" Summer rushed them into the car.  
  
"DRIVE COHEN!" Summer screamed.  
  
"So your going to get him back?" Summer looked at her excited.  
  
"If I can." Marissa was unsure. She wanted him back, but was she going about it right?  
  
"Am I rushing him? Should I give him more time?" Marissa expressed her fears to her closest friend.  
  
"No. Are you kidding? He'll need you more than ever. You can be like his knight in shining dress." Summer tried to reassure her.  
  
"Alright. This is the right thing to do." Marissa was half reassuring herself. 


	2. Eddie's Solution

Ryan looked at his watch as he drove away. It was 6:30. He felt the need to hurry. He needed time to convince her. He sped up a little. At 6:47 he pulled into a parking lot near the station. It was convenient for quick parking. He could run the rest of the way. The car behind him pulled in as well. Ryan looked at it. He could see the driver. It was Eddie.  
  
"Damn it." Ryan mumbled to himself. The fact that the parking lot was empty seemed a bad thing suddenly. Not exactly were he wanted to confront Eddie, but he apparently had no choice in the matter.  
  
He jumped out of the car. Eddie jumped out of his. It then became apparent that Eddie had a gun in his hand.   
  
"Eddie, what are you doing man?" Ryan shook his head at him.   
  
"You are piece of lying filth, you know that?" Eddie's voice was shaking. Eddie's whole life was Teresa and Ryan was trying to take that away from him. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't.  
  
"Just…put the gun away. We can settle this a different way." Ryan was scared. He hated that. But he would be damned if he let his fear show.  
  
"There is no other way as long as you want Teresa." Eddie was determined. He was also scared out of his mind. He was going to commit murder. He didn't do that everyday. In fact, he had never done that before.  
  
"You'll go to jail for this, you won't be with Teresa then." Ryan hoped he would reason with him. He didn't want to die. He felt he had a little more left to offer before he was ready to go. He felt panicked.  
  
"I'm sorry man there is no other way. I just have to make sure no body is found to incriminate me."  
  
"Don't do this. Don't." Ryan looked straight in Eddie's eyes.  
  
"I have to." Eddie pointed the gun at Ryan's head. Ryan lunged at Eddie and pulled his arm down. The gun went off. Then Eddie pulled the trigger again. Both times striking Ryan in the stomach. Ryan had his arms on Eddie's shoulders. Their faces were about 2 inches apart. Ryan reached down and touched his wound and lifted his hand up. He was in shock. He felt the need to study for himself what Eddie had done to him. He had never felt anything more painful in his life. He wanted to scream and cry at the same time, but couldn't seem to do anything but stare at Eddie. He placed his bloody hand back onto Eddie's shoulder and let it smear across his shirt. He felt his knees weakening below him. He felt his arms slipping from Eddie's shoulders. It is weird how all his strength seemed to fly out of his body at once.  
  
Eddie felt panicked. Oh God, what had he done? He had shot a man. In fact, he had shot a man twice.   
  
He looked down at Ryan. He couldn't believe that look on his face. He felt horrible. He felt like a monster. No wonder Teresa didn't want to be with him. He didn't deserve her. He deserved to rot in prison. He heard a sound behind him. He had to get out of there.  
  
"I'm sorry man, I'm sorry." Eddie managed to whimper before he fled. 


	3. Marissa's Nightmare

Marissa hopped out of the car at the station. She waved a quick goodbye to Summer and Seth. It was 6:54. Ryan should be finishing up with Teresa she thought. She walked inside. She saw Teresa there.  
  
"Did Ryan already leave?" Marissa asked. She was confounded. How could he have said goodbye so quickly? She new she should have said something unrelated to Teresa first, but she had one track mind.  
  
"Ryan never showed." Teresa sounded disappointed. Teresa had sort of been hoping that Ryan would stop her. Part of her new it was for the best that he hadn't.  
  
"But he was on his way here." Marissa was worried. She new Ryan had been in a hurry, what if he had got in a wreck?  
  
"I don't know. I guess he changed his mind about coming. But I'm glad you're here. Would you tell him… I'm sorry it ended this way? I wanted to tell him that when I called him, but he said he was coming so…" Teresa trailed off. She looked at the clock 6:57. She had to get on the bus. She had waited as long as she could.  
  
"Of course I'll tell him. Don't worry about that." Marissa tried to reassure her. When in truth she felt like she needed reassurance herself.  
  
"I got to go." Teresa pointed in the direction of her bus.  
  
"Oh, right. It was nice getting to know you. I know Ryan will miss you." Marissa said genuinely.  
  
"Thanks. He cares a lot about you as well. Take care of yourself. Thanks for trying to make things between Ryan and I work despite your own feelings. He's all yours now." She looked up at the clock once more. "I got to go."  
  
"Have a safe trip Teresa." Marissa said. Teresa waved to her and headed for her bus. Marissa watched her until she was gone. Then she raced to the pay phone and called Summer.  
  
"What?" Summer sounded agitated.  
  
"Ryan never showed." Marissa blurted.   
  
"He never showed! I thought it was a sure thing he was going there!" Summer whined.  
  
"Well so did I. But now I have no ride." Marissa sighed.  
  
"We'll pick you up at the parking lot no one uses near the station. That way it will be quick. Cohen and I were kind of in the middle of something if you get my drift." Summer said softly trying to calm her friend.  
  
"I'm sorry. This didn't turn out how I had planned. I didn't mean to mess up your evening. I'll meet you there. Thanks." Marissa said trying to wrap up the call so she could stop being a burden for them sooner.  
  
"No prob. Don't worry. I'll make you make it up to me later. Bye." Summer said feeling sad for Marissa whose voice told Summer she was really upset.  
  
"Bye." Marissa hung up the phone and headed for the parking lot.   
  
She looked at her watch. It was 7:00. She wondered what had happened to Ryan. Why hadn't he shown. He seemed quite determined to get there. Something that was quite discouraging to her at the time…but still. It just didn't seem like him. She walked for a few minutes on a deserted sidewalk until she heard a gunshot. Then she ran. She didn't know why she was running towards the sound of gunfire and not away from it but somehow she felt the proceed forward. Surely she was mistaking the sound. It was probably a car having trouble. It couldn't have been a gun shot. It just couldn't have been. She rounded the corner of the parking lot, just in time to see Eddie running off with blood smeared on his shirt.  
  
Then she saw Ryan. He was on his knees. She saw him in what seemed like slow motion slowly fall backward. She ran to him as fast as she could. He was sprawled on the ground now facing upwards. 


	4. Ryan's Illusion

He saw Marissa running towards him. He couldn't help but think he had to be dying. For now he was seeing angels. He felt regret. He could have had so much more with Marissa. The Oliver incident seemed so small now. Now that it didn't matter. Now that he had no future at all. He wasn't surprised it had turned out this way. After all he was always the guy who got into trouble. Who would never amount to anything. But since he had moved here he thought that maybe he could. But that didn't matter now. Was it odd that everything seemed hazy? Probably not. After all he was already blinded with pain, why should he be able to see straight. It was a shame though. He was sure Marissa would have looked beautiful.  
  
"Ryan, it is going to be ok. I'm going to get you to the hospital." Marissa said bending down next to him. She had no clue what to do. She wanted to scream, cry and panic. She didn't have a phone, she would need his. She checked his pockets for it. It wasn't there. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.   
  
"Ryan can you here me?" Marissa asked taking note that her voice was shaking.  
  
"Yah." Ryan felt he was speaking outside of his body. He didn't feel like the words were coming out of him. In fact, he was starting not to feel at all. The pain was going away. A sign that he didn't remember being good.  
  
"Where is your cell phone?" Marissa fumbled with her words. She had to keep mentally telling herself not to panic. She had never felt more scared in her life. Not even during the Oliver thing. She hadn't been in love with Oliver. She truly loved Ryan. Even if he didn't feel the same.  
  
"Did I ever tell you I love you? Because I do." Ryan felt the words exiting his mouth. He supposed they were true. He did love her. She was so wonderful. He should kiss her. Why couldn't he move again? He couldn't seem to remember.  
  
Marissa was dumb struck. She asked about his cell phone and instead was told he loved her? What was she supposed to do. She could tell Ryan was losing awareness and would no doubt lose consciousness soon. She couldn't handle this! It was too much. She wasn't supposed to have to deal with issues like this yet. Or ever on that matter. She needed to scream.  
  
"Stay with me Ryan. I need you to tell me where your cell is." Marissa gently tapped his face to try and steer his attention to her words.  
  
"Cell? Phone? I don't know…I don't.." He started to pass out. Marissa tapped his face a little harder.  
  
"Stay with me Ryan. It will all be ok if you just stay with me." Marissa was crying now. She couldn't stay calm. She couldn't hold it in. She loved him to much and she couldn't take it if he didn't get better. She needed him to hold on. Then she saw Seth and Summer pulling in.  
  
"Call an ambulance. CALL AN AMBULANCE!" She was shrieking. She was dripping with tears. She needed them to help her save the man she loved.  
  
Seth was in shock. Ryan was hurt. When he pulled them into the lot he never expected what he would see. Ryan had become like a brother to him. Summer was calling an ambulance. She seemed to remain calm. He admired her strength. He was frozen. He couldn't move. He could only stare. Marissa was a mess. She had Ryan's head on her lap and was covered in his blood. She was trembling. Now that he took notice, he was trembling as well. Summer was now calling his dad. She had such a knowledge of what to do. He hadn't even thought about his dad. He probably should have. He felt like everything was in slow motion suddenly. Ryan was still conscious, that was good. His eyes seemed focused on Marissa's hair. Seth had the idea that Ryan wasn't quite all there. That scared him. He was scared out of his wits. He just wanted everyone to be ok.  
  
Summer wanted to scream. She wanted to faint at the sight of the gore. But no one else seemed to be in control. So she had to take the job. She called the ambulance and gave them all the information she could. Then she called Sandy. She knew he needed to know. She was following her instincts. She was surprised to find they actually worked. She had never seen Cohen look so out of it in her life. He just stood there trembling. He was in complete shock. She was worried about him. Marissa was a wreck. She would never get the blood stains out of that outfit. She just wanted this nightmare to be over.  
  
She heard the ambulance coming. Good. Soon she give away control and let herself take on the traumatized state of her own that she was suppressing.   
  
The ambulance pulled to the side and the crew jumped out. They went over to Ryan and started loading him on to cart. He gave out a grunt of pain with the movement. Then the crew asked Marissa if she wanted to ride with him. She did. They loaded him into the car and Marissa hopped in after him. Then they rode off. A police car gave Cohen and Summer a ride to the hospital. 


	5. The hospital

Sandy was in shock. He had come to think of Ryan as part of the family. He never expected to fear losing him. He new he was a troubled kid, but he had hoped Ryan was out of the kind of activities that would cause him to get hurt. He was now rushing with his wife to visit the boy in a hospital. To see if the boy would live. He was a good kid. He didn't deserve to die. He was determined that whoever shot him would pay the price. He would go to jail. Sandy would make sure of it. He walked into the hospital. A doctor came up to him.   
  
"Are you the Cohens?" the doctor seemed sympathetic.  
  
"We are." Kirsten said. Her voice cracked. Sandy put his arm around her.  
  
"We've taken Ryan into the O.R. He sustained two gunshot wounds. The first his abdominal region. We don't know yet if it punctured any vital organs. The second hit him either on or near his lowest left Rib. We're still assessing the damage. I'll let you know as soon as we here more." The doctor told them.  
  
"How are his chances?" Sandy asked.  
  
"It is too early to tell. Your son and two of his friends are in the waiting room. You can join them there." The doctor pointed them in the direction of the waiting room.  
  
Sandy walked into the waiting room and was immediately pounced on by Seth.  
  
"It's ok son. It's alright." Sandy knew Seth had to be hurting as much as he was. That upset him. Whoever hurt Ryan and put his family through this would pay. He needed his family. His family now included Ryan. This whole experience made Sandy realize that he was starting to love Ryan like a son. It bewildered him. He just never truly expected to care this much about Ryan. Sure he would care about him, but to love him?  
  
Marissa saw Seth hugging his father. She immediately wished her father was there. She needed a hug herself. She had calmed down a little now that they were at the hospital. She no longer was feeling on the verge of hysterical. She just wanted Ryan to be ok. She just wanted him to come out of surgery soon. She just wanted to see him. She wanted to be near him. She wanted to say how much she loved him. He loved her. He had said it. He might not have been in his right mind, but he had said it. That was all that mattered. She pretended to thumb through a magazine. She was trying to pass time. How is it that time passes slower the more you concentrate on it? She looked at her watch. It was 8:04. Hard to believe it was only an hour ago that she found him. It felt like an eternity had passed. She would never forget to bring her cell phone with her again. She could have saved Ryan minutes. If he wasn't ok, she didn't know what she would do. 


	6. The Waiting Room

A few hours later, the doctor came back into the waiting room.  
  
"Ryan's wounds were serious. But we feel he should be able to make a full recovery. We'll know for sure by the end of the evening. It is not a certain thing but things look are looking better than we orginally expected. He is still quite weak and will need to remain bedritten for quite awhile. We are not sure exactly how long. It all depends how fast he heals. We will allow you to take him home in a few days, but until then you should be making arrangements at your home to make things easier for him. We have a few pamplets that should give you a few ideas on what those things will be exactly." The doctor said while handing them the pamplets.  
  
"Thank you so much doctor. Ryan means a whole lot to us. We just want him to make as easy a recovery as possible." Sandy said with a sigh of relief. Things were looking good for him. He was going to be ok. He had to keep saying these things to himself so that they would register. They would do anything they could to get Ryan healthy.   
  
"Ryan is in recovery and we should get him into a room soon. At that point we can allow a few of you to see him or to spend the night if you wish to. Just let me know." The doctor said in a reassuring voice  
  
"How many of us can stay?" Kirstin asked looking around at all of them.  
  
"Just the immediate family would be best." The doctor concluded taking another peak at there numbers.  
  
"We'll be here." Seth spouted quickly, making sure his parents got the idea that he planned to stay as well.  
  
"Of course. I'll let you know when it is time." The doctor nodded at them and started to back up about to make an exit.  
  
"Will the rest of us be able to see him before we have to go?" Marissa pipped in before the doctor could completely get away.  
  
"Certainly. I think we can manage that." The doctor smiled and shuffled quickly out of the door.  
  
Marissa felt a little better after that. She needed to see him again. She had to get the image of him bleeding on the ground out of her head. She wished she could stay the night but understood that she wasn't family. Still she doubted she would sleep any of what was left of the night anywhere but in his room. Anywhere else he would just plague her mind restless. like at that moment. She was tired, but sleep wasn't even a possability.   
  
"Cohen are you as tired as I am?" Summer looked up at Seth with her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Exhausted." Seth mumbled lying his own head on hers.  
  
"Your head is heavy. Am I expected to drive myself home when I'm this tired and it is this late?" Summer mumbled back.  
  
"I don't know I hadn't thought about it." Seth said suddenly pondering the issue.  
  
"I guess I should just stay here in the waiting room. That way Marissa and I could see Ryan first thing in the morning. And I could comfort you if you need me to in the middle of the night." Summer said trying to get the solution she had wanted from the beginning.  
  
"I could go for that. I'm going to go fill up on caffeine now." Seth said while yawning.   
  
"Bring me some. But make it lowfat." Summer called after her as he slumped down the hallway on his way to the elevator. 


	7. When will the waiting room end?

Thanks for all that have reviewed! It is appreciated! I will try to keep updating frequently until the story is done. It might be a few days sometimes. I also doubt I'll be able to write next week if story isn't finished by then. I don't know how long it will take me to complete it or how many chapters it will be. I'll just keep going until I feel it has reached a good conclusion. To the story.....  
  
Another hour passed before the doctor came back for them.  
  
"We are taking him to floor three room number 247 in a couple of minutes. We will escort you there. There is another waiting room up there for those who can't stay the night in his room." The doctor ushered them to an elevator.  
  
Seth was anxious to see what Ryan looked like. He hoped Ryan looked healthy even if he wasn't. He couldn't handle it if he looked real sickly. He cared about him to much. Ryan meant to much to him. Ryan had become his brother. Seth remembered being a only child. He didn't want to go back to that. He liked always having someone around to hang out with. Who could kill him at video games he was sure he had mastered. He needed Ryan in his life now. Who else would he brag to about how awesome Summer was? Who would he tell all his problems to? Ryan had filled a void in him. He now felt he could be himself. Ryan made him feel comfortable just being him. He never judged him or made him feel stupid. Ryan was both Seth's brother and best friend.  
  
They stepped off the elevator. The doctor led them to his room. It was empty. It looked like it was just waiting for him to arrive.  
  
"So he is on his way here now?" Kristin looked at the doctor for conformation.  
  
"Yes. He should be here shortly." The doctor gave a reassuring smile and started to venture for the door in quick shuffle that was becoming much to familiar for the family.  
  
Ryan felt hazy. He wasn't quite awake but he wasn't quite asleep. He felt caught in the middle. Sleep was the definite preference. He couldn't think straight. Not real thoughts anyway. Where was he? He felt motion. He knew he was moving. Maybe that was why he wasn't asleep. He remembered being in pain. Yet he felt no pain at the moment. He supposed that was good. Now he just felt dizzy. Where was he going? What was he riding on? He suddenly remembered Marissa. She had been there. He suddenly felt more reassured and comfortable. He drifted into sleep.  
  
"How long does it take to get him here?" Summer whined peaking out the door of the room in both directions. She hated the waiting. More than anything the waiting. Why did everything take forever in hospitals? She was becoming impatient. Ok, she was making herself become impatient. That way she wouldn't think about how Ryan was hurt, and she could stop worrying about him. She was focusing all her energy on how long things were taking instead. It might have been a cheap way out of feeling but it was working for her just fine. Seth put his arm around her.  
  
"I'm sure Ryan will be fine Summer." Cohen said in a soothing voice. Damn, how had he known she was covering up her concern. That was against the rules. Her cover must not have been well performed. She would have to try harder.  
  
"I know that." She said the words sharply. That was good. She pulled his arm tighter around her. That was bad. Not the way to cover! Darn it!  
  
He kissed her forehead and she excepted defeat.  
  
  
  
Marissa watched them out of the corner of her eye. They were cute together. Ryan and her had been cute. In their own way at least. Why had this happened? Why weren't they together at home watching TV or hanging in the pool? Why weren't they together at all. Why had she not trusted him? None of this would of happened had she believed him. In its own way, the situation was her fault.  
  
"The elevator door is opening...It's him!" Summer spurred the alarm as she stood at her perch by the door. Marissa had mixed feelings. Should she be there? Would Ryan want her there. She wanted to be there. She had to see him. If he wanted her to go he would say something. Until then he would have to deal. If he was okay with dealing of course. So, she was having mixed emotions. That wasn't such a bad thing was it?  
  
They started to put Ryan into the hospital bed. The group was hustled out of the room.  
  
"Ryan started to come to as we were getting him up here, we gave him something to help him sleep. He should sleep soundly through the night if everything remains stable. We will let you two visit with him for a few minutes a piece before we have to send you to the waiting room." The doctor said in direction to Marissa and Summer.  
  
"Thanks." The two girls said in unison.  
  
"I'm going to stand by the door if you need me. Who's first?" The doctor looked from Marissa to Summer.  
  
"You should go first Marissa. You and Ryan were closer than Ryan and I... I mean are closer." Summer smiled at her.  
  
"I think you should. I'd like to think about what I'd like to say to him a little longer." Marissa said slowly. She was scared to see him. What if her presence was unwanted?  
  
"No prob." Summer nodded at her and headed for the hospital room's door. 


	8. How long does it take to visit someone?

You will probably note that I don't do much with Kristin…I just fear I couldn't do her in character. I plan on using her more as I go along including a little in this chapter. I'm a doing my best to keep in character. I apologize ahead of time to any who think I'm not.   
  
Summer saw him sleeping. She should have made Marissa go first. She didn't know what to say. It wasn't like he was awake to hear her anyway. She wanted to bolt. It was uncomfortable to be in a room with someone who you had been wondering would die for the past few hours. She was relieved that he looked the same. She was relieved that it actually was Ryan and there had not been a strange one in a million mix up. She just didn't know what she had been expecting to say when she came in here. Yes, Marissa should have gone first. Then Summer could have spied on her and been covered for the basics.  
  
"Hi Ryan." She might as well have been talking to herself. He was sleeping and therefore, her logic led her to believe that he was not in the mood to talk.  
  
"I really want you to get better." She sounded sappy. It was the truth, but it was definitely sappy.   
  
"We've all been worried about you. You are a big part of our lives. I think Cohen would just go crazy if something happened to you! I mean something worse. Not to say your injuries weren't bad...Let me try and stop mumbling, I'll get my words right eventually. It is not like your going to stop me." She felt stupid. She was apologizing to a sleeping person who didn't even know she was talking to him. What had become of her?   
  
"You mean a whole lot to Seth. He kind of idolizes you in his own silly way." Now look how mushy she was getting! Someone should have stuck a fork in her and called her done hours ago. There was nothing left of her but putty.  
  
"I want you to get better Ryan. Your a great person and I would miss you more than I could bare if you didn't make it." She felt tears flaring up in her eyes. Damn it. She knew they were coming minutes ago. She just hadn't been able to talk herself out of them.  
  
Marissa was pacing in the hallway near the door. She hadn't meant to, but the moment she started there had been no possibility that she would stop. She still had no clue what to say. Well, except for the fact that she was speechless. Go figure. She kept rehearsing in her mind how her time with him would play out. What he would look like. Why did she care so much what he would look like? She guessed her curiosity had to do with the idea that seeing was believing. She still kept expecting to hear that he was gone. She couldn't imagine life without him. For him to gone with them in their current standings? She wanted to be more than Ryan's friend. She didn't want things to be left off that way. Teresa had said that Ryan was all hers now. Teresa...she didn't know what had happened. The minute she heard she would come running back. That was probably for the best. Ryan had been on his way to get her...Why couldn't she except that she and Ryan were just friends? She should call Teresa. Good for her to have the excuse of not having her number. She would let someone else have the brilliant idea f calling her. It was wrong and spiteful...but she wanted Ryan to herself right now.  
  
Seth felt selfish. He wanted to barge in on Summer with Ryan and say "Hey I'm his brother! Me first!" He knew it was wrong. He would get the whole night with him. Summer only got a few minutes. Still, he wanted to claim her minutes as his own. Darn human nature!   
  
Sandy could wait patiently. He didn't want to, but he could. What kind of hospital allows a friend to see a patient before the father? He had just called himself Ryan's father. He guesses he actually was. He was more Ryan's father than his biological one. Ryan did everything with him Seth did. He was actually his son in everyway that mattered. It still amazed him how that reality managed to sneak up on him. He considered himself quite bright and alert. Ryan always managed to sneak around…apparently even Sandy's own mind.  
  
Kristin cared deeply for Ryan. She new the rest of her family did as well. It amazed her how easy had been for Ryan to become part of their family. He managed to just fit right in. He seemed to fill up a gap that they had not even realized was there. If that gap should open again….her family would probably not survive. Not without serious help. That is why she needed Ryan to be ok. That and she just plain loved him. 


	9. Marissa gets to Ryan

A/N My chapters are sometimes pretty short but I only can write as much as   
  
I have time to. This one is likely to be around the same length. Who   
  
knows? Considering I haven't written it yet. I'll get to the action   
  
eventually but as I go I feel the need to address different characters and   
  
their emotions about the situation. Then I run out of time and have to end   
  
the chapter so I can get it to you. I don't want to rush through all the   
  
sappy parts because I don't know how many more there will be. I am slow but steady but I will get where I am going. Thanks for the reviews! They keep me going.   
  
Eddie felt confused. He knew the cops would be out for him at any time.   
  
Yet, he wanted to know how Ryan was. Had he actually killed him? Had he   
  
made it? He bet Teresa was crying her eyes out over him. That bugged the   
  
shit out of him. Yet it was more out of jealousy than anything else. A   
  
huge part of him was hoping Ryan was gone. That had been intension. If he   
  
only had not freaked out. He could have made sure he had done the job   
  
right. He knew it was the only solution to his problem. Yet if Ryan was   
  
dead Eddie's DNA was no doubt all over the body. He had not planned to   
  
leave the body where it could be found. If Ryan was alive...should he   
  
finish the job? It would be hard to get him in the hospital. He would have to wait. But the cops would probably find him before he got the chance.   
  
Even if he was going to jail...he wanted Ryan to go down with him...and away from Teresa. Ryan had lied to him about sleeping with her. Ryan didn't   
  
deserve her. No matter what it took or cost Eddie, he would see Ryan dead   
  
before with Teresa.  
  
Summer left the hospital room.   
  
"He is all ears for you!" Summer smiled as she held the door open for   
  
Marissa.  
  
"Thanks." Marissa was surprised how reassuring Summer's smile had been for   
  
her. Probably since it was the first genuine one she had seen for hours.   
  
She walked slowly into the room. Ryan looked almost peaceful. It let air   
  
finally make it into her lungs. She felt more reassured.  
  
"Hey Ryan. You're looking good. You handle getting shot with style." Her   
  
voice was jittery and her meek attempt to lighten the mood for herself   
  
turned on her and made it worse. She wanted to swallow her words.  
  
"Sorry, weak attempt to lighten my mood. You look dashing and brave. That   
  
sounds a little better in my opinion." She smiled at him. Then she   
  
couldn't resist her urges and placed a hand in his hair. He shifted a   
  
little until his face was rested near her hand. Marissa felt it was kind of a sweet moment. One she wished he was awake for. Yet at the same time she new it would end if he was awake.  
  
"I care a lot about you, you know. You'll probably hear quite a few people   
  
say that to you while you're getting better. Which you will. Just in case   
  
you were wondering. I have a good hunch on the issue." She wanted him to   
  
feel reassured. Even if he wasn't taking in what she was saying, at least   
  
she knew she had tried.  
  
"They will probably kick me out of here any minute. Something about your   
  
family wanting to see you or something. I guess that makes sense what do   
  
you think?" Marissa laughed to herself aware that it was only her own   
  
laughter that was present. She wished she could hear Ryan's laugh. She   
  
couldn't imagine what life would be like if she didn't get to hear it often. There were so many little things about Ryan she loved. Even the small   
  
stupid things like that.  
  
"Do you remember when you conquered you fear of heights and rode the Ferris   
  
wheel with me? I do. You made me feel special and completely important. I want to make you feel that way Ryan. When you're awake you just name it. ok? No arguments? Then we have an agreement." Marissa nodded in his   
  
direction. She would have to plan something for him. Something true and   
  
meaningful. She would have to ponder what. She knew she wasn't Ryan's   
  
girlfriend anymore, but she could be again. Possibly even soon. Ryan had   
  
said he loved her. People don't say that to people that they are friends   
  
with, even when they are shot. Plus, even if she remained just Ryan's   
  
friend, that was no reason she couldn't do something special for him.  
  
"I better go. I think your family was ready to scream because they let me   
  
in before them. I was ready to scream when I was out there too. I feel   
  
there pain and hurts to much for me to stay here hogging you any longer.   
  
I'll see you again tomorrow and I'll be in the waiting room tonight. Get   
  
better Ryan. I lov...I care about you. Have nice dreams. Bye!" Marissa   
  
slowly eased out the door feeling much better now that she had seen him   
  
again.  
  
Marissa felt her exhaustion fall upon her suddenly and she grabbed Summer's   
  
arm for support.  
  
"What's wrong?" Summer looked at her concerned.  
  
"I'm just tired. I'm going to get settled for the night." Marissa smiled   
  
at Summer and made her way to a waiting room chair. The minute she had sat   
  
down sleep found her.  
  
Ryan felt assured he didn't know why. It was someone's voice. At the time   
  
he couldn't quite recognize who it belonged to. Yet it made him feel more comfortable than he had before the voice had started talking. There had been a voice before this one. It had been familiar as well. Yet, somehow, it had not had the same affect on him. He needed to hear this new voice, but he heard it drifting away. He felt his new found ease drifting with it. He didn't want it to go...he hoped it would stay.   
  
The voice was gone. Ryan felt panicked and confused. Soon all he could envision was Eddie and a gun with bullets flying at him. He was horrified and alarmed.  
  
Ryan's heart rate increased rapidly. His monitors went bonkers trying to keep up, which alarmed the doctor.  
  
"Not good." The doctor mumbled rushing into his room.  
  
A/N sorry the chapter is short...as always...all I have time for! Please keep up the reviews! I enjoy them! 


	10. Danger lurking all around

A/N: REVIEW please! I love your reviews...even if you have already reviewed...do it again!!! Tell me what you want more of!  
  
Teresa got comfortable on the bus. She guessed that Ryan had finally saw things as they needed to be. She was upset that he had to agree with her. She had expected him to come and change her mind. It would not have been hard to do. She was still convincing herself that it was right. Damn him for not coming to the station. He had in his own way called her bluff. She wanted to get off the bus and run to his pool house. Damn it.   
  
A man sat beside her. He was nervous looking as he fidgeted in his seat. He was about her age.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked gently. She was glad someone had taking the seat...she could now distract herself by talking to him.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a little nervous." He smiled back at her briefly.  
  
"Where are you getting off?" She asked curiously...also wondering when she would get the chance to have someone a little more open and relaxed to talk to. She was finding his anxiety rubbing off on her.  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't know where I'm going. I'm not sure quite what I'm doing." He spoke quickly and looked frazzled. She kind of felt sorry for him.  
  
"I'm Teresa. I'm going to be on this bus awhile so..why don't I help you figure it out. What's your name? " She smiled at him and he seemed to ease with her grin.  
  
"I'm Oliver." He muttered.  
  
Marissa stirred in her sleep. She was starting to regain consciousness. Ryan was in the hospital! Then she jerked awake. She was in a dark room. She was sitting in a different room. She was in Ryan's room. She was in a chair next to his bed. What had happened? Where were the Cohen's? She glanced at Ryan who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. She crawled out off the chair she was curled up in and made her way to peek out the door. It had to have been in the middle of the night. The hallway lights were dimmed. She turned to Ryan.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm just going to see where everyone is." She smiled at him as she inched out of the door. The hallway seemed eerie as she slowly waddled through it. She saw several nurses as she made her way. She could probably ask one of them but she would rather just see the Cohens herself. She reached the waiting room. She saw the family and Summer in the corner all sleeping with there heads flopping on the walls and each others shoulders. She didn't want to wake them...but she needed an explanation. She decided Summer was her best victim. She walked over to her and gently stirred her awake.  
  
"Coop?" Summer grumbled as she peered up at her.  
  
"Sorry to wake you Summer... but why was I in Ryan's room? I thought the Cohens were going to be in there, and you and I would be out here. Not me in there. Me in there is just not appropriate if his family is out here. You know?" Marissa rambled this out with super speed causing the already groggy Summer to blink up at her for a minute waiting for it to register.  
  
"Ryan had a problem the minute you left. The doctor connected it to you leaving. She figured since you were the one who found him that your voice and presence was particularly comforting to him. They went to get you, saw you were sleeping. Out like a log in fact. I think you were even snoring..."  
  
"I don't snore!" Marissa grumbled while she tried to comprehend what Summer had told her. Her voice was especially comforting to him? She had found him. The doctor was probably right as to that being the reason.   
  
"If you say so Coop...what time is it?" Summer whined as she tried to wake herself up.  
  
"I don't know. I think late or early. Whatever you want to call it. I have to get back to Ryan! He is in need of my presence!" Marissa looked to the hallway as if she heard him calling for her.   
  
"I'll see you in the morning coop." Summer said slowly as her head took a sleepy droop onto Seth's shoulder.   
  
"Night." Marissa said quickly making her own way to Ryan's room.  
  
Marissa reached his door and quickly entered. Ryan seemed to be able to last on his own the few minutes she had been gone. Why weren't the Cohens and her in here? Why just her? She should have asked Summer that earlier. Too late now. She would ask in the morning. Or in the morning that people are awake for. Not the night with the a.m. tacked on the end. She was sleepy and making no sense. She didn't even understand herself.   
  
Marissa crawled over to her chair.  
  
"So you need my presence Ryan? You will never live this one down." She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm going to rub this one in for an eternity." She said laughing to herself. She got comfortable in her chair...or as comfortable as you can be in a chair...and just looked at Ryan. He was perfect. Sleeping at least. When he was awake he admittedly had faults. But not bad ones. Ones that she liked. So in a way, he was more perfect when he was awake that when he was sleeping. How nice. Damn, she was losing it. She was talking in circles. Or thinking in circles. Whatever. She liked just looking at Ryan when he couldn't stare back. She could examine every little part of his face. It was such a nice face. He was such a nice guy. Had she just called Ryan nice? Ryan would kill her if he ever found out. If she spread rumors like that around...what would happen to his image? She laughed to herself some more. She was good company. She was tired. She closed her eyes and continued to study his face by her memory until she slowly drifted to sleep herself.  
  
Eddie knew what he was doing was stupid. He was lurking around the hospital. He had entered it earlier and was pretending to be a friend of a man called George Smith on the third floor. He had heard a nurse mention the name while exiting the building and had took his chances. He had to find out how bad Ryan was. he had to know whether Ryan had given him away. If he had not...Eddie still had a chance. Ryan deserved what he got. Why did Eddie have to keep reminding himself of that fact. Eddie also was hoping to see Teresa here. She would no doubt be pining for Ryan in the waiting room. If he could just see her...he knew he could get her to run away with him. They belonged together. Teresa just needed that pointed out to her. If Ryan had only died. Then he would have been completely out of the picture and Teresa's heart. He could finish the job. Yet, that idea made a knot in his stomach. Damn conscious. Damn Ryan. Damn Teresa. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't Ryan and Teresa have just stayed away from each other? Then none of this would have had to of happened. Eddie could be with Teresa now...planning their wedding or something. He hated this. But Teresa would be with him...no matter who had to die to make it happen.  
  
A/N: Do you like? If so Review! It is easy! It would make me happy. Happy people write more. The more reviews the happier I become. The happier I am the faster I write. I have had very few reviews lately. This makes me sad. Sad people write slow. I have not written much lately. But you can fix that by making me happy! Review people!!! 


	11. The Awakening

A/N: I know my chapters are short. I feel it is better to leave them that way so that I can post them sooner. If you rather I take an eternity to get anything out at all...poll starts now. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them up! I can't believe people are calling me dude. Wow. I must be cool. Anyway...the story. I guess my readers want to read that. Of all the silly ideas! Well except for my crude insolent reader who feels I need to research and use spell check more. To each his own. I do my best. If you don't like it don't read 7 chapters in and then post a review.   
  
Teresa felt really sorry for Oliver. He seemed so very lost and needy. All he needed was a friend. She could be that to him. That was not much to ask of a person. He seemed like an alright guy. Confused maybe, but decent at his core.  
  
"So. Why are you on this bus Oliver?" She smiled at him gently. He seemed to be warming up to her.  
  
"There was this girl. I really cared for her. She was the only one who really ever cared about me. But I was wrong. She didn't. She had been lying." Oliver's tone grew tenser and fiercer as he spoke. It made Teresa a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Maybe she wasn't. What if she was confused and just pushing you away. Did she tell you directly that she didn't care for you?" Teresa was trying to sort Oliver's situation out in her head. What had happened between him and this girl?  
  
"She didn't trust me. I wouldn't have hurt her. She knew that. But she called him anyway. She wouldn't just leave it between us." Oliver seemed sad and angry at the same time.  
  
"Why did she think that you would hurt her?" Teresa was getting on edge now. Had this guy threatened some harmless girl? What if he actually had hurt her? What if he was on the bus fleeing for a serious, running from the law type reason?  
  
"It was a..a.a mistake. She just misunderstood what I was saying. That's all." Oliver had said to much. He was just ready to combust and couldn't contain it. Now he had to cover his tracks. Teresa's cell phone rang.  
  
Teresa smiled at Oliver and gave him the one second signal.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Teresa, it is Sandy Cohen. I found your number in Ryan's things. I felt you needed to know something." He sounded tired and depressed. Teresa was immediately worried. Why was Sandy Cohen calling her? What had happened?  
  
"um..ok. Is something wrong? What do I need to know?" She said slowly into the phone feeling a tight knot filling in her stomach. Oliver was just staring at her as she spoke.  
  
"It's Ryan." Sandy said slowly.  
  
"What happened to him?" Teresa asked quickly. A sound of desperation ringing in her voice. What had happened? She felt like her whole life revolved around whatever Sandy said next.  
  
"Ryan was shot twice in a parking lot near the bus station. We have him at the hospital where he is doing good. Marissa is in with him now." Sandy felt disbelief in the situation while he was telling Teresa. How could the story he was telling her be true? He was still expecting to wake up and for it all to have been a nightmare.  
  
"Oh my God. Is Ryan awake? Is he in pain? Has..has he asked for me? Or I mean for anyone? Has he asked for anyone?" Teresa blurted these words out quickly. She needed answers and the sooner she got the questions out the sooner they would come.  
  
"He hasn't been awake yet. The only response we have gotten out of him at all is with Marissa. She found him." Sandy felt uncomfortable telling Teresa this but she had asked and he didn't want to lie.   
  
"Marissa. That makes sense. I'll get to the hospital as soon as I can. If that is alright I mean." Teresa tried to hide her dread. She was being selfish in a time of crisis. How horrible of her! He was hurt and all she was thinking of was how he wasn't pining for her in his unconscious state. She had reached a new low. She felt awful all over.  
  
"Of course you can come. There was never a doubt about that. But I have to ask you Teresa. Do you know who would have done this?"  
  
"Um...I...no. Nobody I know could do this." Teresa thought of Eddie. He didn't have it in him. He could never hurt someone that way. She was sure of that.  
  
"Alright then." Sandy sighed. "I'll see you when you get here.  
  
"ok then. Goodbye." Teresa hung up. She then let herself fall into feelings of guilt and grief. So absorbed in her problems that she did not even notice Oliver connecting the names Marissa, Ryan, and Sandy in his head.  
  
Ryan was awake. He still had his eyes closed, but awake he definitely was. He wanted to sleep more. Sleep wouldn't come. He didn't want to think about what had happened. He didn't want to comprehend why the bed he was on wasn't the one from the pool house. He didn't want the confirmation on where he was. If he opened his eyes it would be having to face all his problems. That was something he wasn't prepared to do.   
  
"Your playing Possum." He heard Marissa say. Damn her. How did she know?  
  
"I've seen you do it before. You can't fool me." Marissa's voice had a cheer in it. It seemed as if she was joyous to be there. How could that be? He would have to open his eyes to find that one out!   
  
Marissa looked tired and had here make-up from yesterday smeared on her face. She had obviously been crying. Ryan suddenly realized her happy tone was an act for his benefit. He felt bad. She shouldn't be worrying over him.  
  
"You caught me." He mumbled. Giving her a playful glare.  
  
"Of course I did. I'm to smart for that silly trick to work on me." She smiled at him. Relief was shining in her eyes. She was so happy that he was awake. He would be okay now.  
  
"How long have I been..." He motioned around the room to imply the word hospital.  
  
"Since last night. You haven't been out to long. In fact the doctors had to keep forcing you to sleep. You seemed determined to stay awake." She laughed.  
  
"Um. Sorry? I guess I'm a bad patient?" He looked up at her questioningly.  
  
"A tolerable one. Maybe a little on the cranky side." She emphasized the word cranky to add effect.  
  
"Oh really. What else have I done to be difficult?" He prodded.  
  
"Well, I haven't been able to leave your site without you going nuts." She felt off the minute those words went out of her mouth. Should she have told him that? She had a bad feeling she shouldn't of.   
  
Ryan went quiet. What had he been doing? He felt outside himself. He felt like he had been outside his life for a week instead of a night. He needed clarification. What exactly had Marissa had to do to keep him from doing something? What did going nuts entail exactly? How bad had he embarrassed himself?  
  
"What? What did I do exactly?" His tone was serious and so was his expression.  
  
"Well, your vitals were going haywire and it was kind of like you were having panic attacks." Marissa said gently.   
  
"You needed my presence to soothe you and keep you calm. They said it was probably because I found you. I was there to give you comfort right after you were shot and that made my voice especially helpful." Marissa had learned all the details from a doctor earlier in the morning. She felt bad having to tell Ryan this after he had been awake for five minutes. Why had she had such a slip of the tongue?   
  
Ryan had flashes of memories from the previous night. He had forgotten Marissa had found him. Suddenly he remembered her running towards him. He had seen her like an angel or a glorious vision at that time. He remembered saying he loved her. Had he actually said that? Or had he merely envisioned saying that. Damn. He needed to know. He felt embarrassed again. A little blood loss and he couldn't keep his feelings inside. If those were his feelings. He still didn't know. There was still Teresa. Teresa. He had never gotten to Teresa. She was probably long gone. Damn. He didn't know what to do or what to feel. Had he said he loved Marissa to Marissa? He didn't even know that and he couldn't ask her in the fear that he hadn't actually said it. Why couldn't he have kept a clear head while being shot? He had needed Marissa's presence? That was embarrassing as well. He was sending Marissa signals all over the place that he didn't mean to send! They were not together but his unconscious state was sending the message that they were. Was his subconscious trying to make his decision for him? Should he listen to the messages he was accidentally sending to Marissa? Perhaps he was trying to tell himself something? He didn't know. He couldn't think or comprehend. The situation was to difficult to figure out. At least at that moment.  
  
"I should tell your family your awake. The have been worried sick about you too. I have been bad by not running out to get them when you were playing possum. I'll go get them." Marissa smiled at him. She got up to leave his room. Ryan remained silent. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. How could he take everything that had happened to him? She went to go get his family.  
  
Eddie still hadn't gone to see Ryan. He kept chickening himself out. What the hell was wrong with him? He felt like he had gone insane. Probably a sign that he had. He had attempted to murder someone. He was still considering it. What had become of him? He used to be stable individual. But he loved Teresa with everything that he was. If she left him there was nothing left of him. Teresa had it all. She was his everything. She had to be with him. He just needed to find her. He knew she would be here or she would be coming here. She couldn't stay away. He would find her and they would be together. Till death do they part. She had promised him that when becoming his fiancée. He had envisioned such a happy life between them. He never suspected that there was a monster within him with the capability to kill. But he hadn't killed. He could have finished the job earlier but hadn't. Perhaps he had missed shooting Ryan in the head on his first shot on purpose. Maybe just maybe he was still salvageable. Maybe there was still some good left in him. If there was, he knew Teresa would see it. 


	12. What are you doing?

A/n: I was really tired when I wrote this chapter so sorry if things don't sound right or I misspell things. My formatting had also been of latley and I'm sorry for that too. I wanted to write more than I had a chance to this week, but the weeks not over yet right? Next week I should have more time. I have also done a more in detail story outline for this. We have a while to go. I never meant for this to get so long but try and stop me now. Please Read and Review!!!!!I cannot stress this enough. I like to know my story is appreciated it makes me keep writing. So if you want me to use my clever outline then review. It takes like 2 seconds. You can spare me that surely! That's all I want from you. Tell me what you think and where you want to see more of! Thanks to all that have already reviewed. Do it more! I know I'm demanding, but hey I'm a dude and I can be. (sorry that chapters are short)  
  
Luke was at school. Where the hell had everyone else gone? He suddenly   
  
felt extremely out of the loop. Had they gone on a vacation together and not only not invited him but also failed to mention they were going? He found it hard to believe that it was chance that Seth, Ryan, Summer, and Marissa were all gone on the same day. Why was he left out? He did not like being left out. Was something serious going on? If so, why hadn't anyone bothered to call him about it. Damn it. He was bored. He had other people to talk to in his other classes but he knew after his father's closet was opened that they would not stand by him. Why was he here now if everyone else wasn't. He should skip, but he had already been seen. Damn teacher. Damn day. Could it get any worse? His cell phone rang. The teacher looked at him.  
  
"Hand it over Luke. No calls in class." Luke groaned and gave the phone to   
  
the teacher.  
  
Sandy hung up the phone. He had been trying to call the people that Ryan   
  
cared about. Luke hadn't picked up. Sandy still felt it was odd that Luke   
  
and Ryan were friends now. He wasn't sure about Luke, but he had to let and support Ryan's decisions. He knew that. Still....Anyways..who should he   
  
call next. Crossing out Luke's name passed a long ago crossed out Teresa's. Then he saw Marissa signaling him that Ryan was awake.  
  
Teresa rushed into the hospital. She had said goodbye to Oliver at the last bus station. She did not notice him following her. She did not see Eddie   
  
lurking in a corner watching her go by him. She did not see him start to   
  
follow her. She had Ryan on her mind. Everything else around her was just   
  
a scene she didn't have time to analyze.  
  
Ryan was sitting in his hospital bed. Marissa was still getting his family. It was still hard for him to comprehend that they were his family. He felt   
  
like a part of them, but at the same time a huge chunk of him said he wasn't. He didn't like that they had to worry over him. He knew he would   
  
be fine. Eddie hadn't really meant to do this. Ryan was sure that Eddie   
  
had been shocked and appalled by his own action. He had a clear memory of   
  
Eddie's moments before he ditched the scene of his crime. Ryan didn't want   
  
Eddie to pay his entire life for this mistake. He knew were Eddie had come   
  
from...he came from there himself. The Cohens had offered Ryan a chance to   
  
right his life. Why couldn't he do that for Eddie? He knew people were   
  
going to ask him who had hurt him. He knew it was coming. Ryan didn't know what he would say. Man, it hurt to think. There was just to much floating   
  
in his head. How in the world was he supposed to figure everything out? It was all too much for one person. Why did Eddie have to do this to him? Why couldn't Marissa have believed him about Oliver? Then they would still be   
  
together and none of this would have happened! That wasn't fair to her and   
  
he knew it. This wasn't Marissa's fault, it was his own. He should never   
  
have become involved with Teresa while Eddie was still in the picture. But   
  
he truly cared about Teresa. But as much as Marissa? He didn't know. Why   
  
did he have to think? Why did his mind keep floating back to this subject?   
  
This incredibly annoying unsolvable subject. He couldn't make up his mind   
  
and that was that. Why did he feel so terrible? He felt vulnerable. He   
  
had been shot. Someone had tried to kill him. Someone had wanted the only   
  
life he will ever get to end. He couldn't comprehend that. Had what he did   
  
with Teresa made him fit to die? What was so wrong about him that someone   
  
wanted him dead? He thought he was an alright person. Why did he always   
  
get in trouble?   
  
Sandy entered the room.  
  
"I was just trying to get a hold of Luke." Sandy smiled at him.  
  
"So how are you holding up?"  
  
Ryan didn't know what to say. He didn't know the answer.  
  
"Fine. I guess." He mumbled quickly.  
  
"You know, getting shot can be a traumatic experience. Are you sure your   
  
okay. Do you want to talk about it?" Sandy asked him gently.  
  
"I don't know.... Not yet. I can't.. talk about it yet." Ryan fumbled out. He couldn't face facts. He just wasn't ready. He needed more time to think, to comprehend.  
  
"I'm here whenever you're ready Ryan." Sandy said reassuringly.  
  
"Thanks." That was all he could get out.  
  
"Anytime.....there is one thing we do need to face now." Sandy said slowly   
  
while studying Ryan's face for a response.  
  
"What?" Ryan knew what was coming. He wanted to know about Eddie.  
  
"Who did this to you. The sooner you can tell us the sooner we can have him arrested." Sandy meant for his words to be comforting and reasonable. He   
  
could tell be the look and Ryan's face he had failed.  
  
Ryan was conflicted. Eddie and he were all that was left of the old gang.   
  
The rest were in prison. By sending Eddie there...wasn't he in a way   
  
sealing his own fate? If Eddie couldn't stay out...how could he?  
  
"I don't know who did it. I didn't see him." Ryan lied through his teeth. He hoped it wasn't as obvious as he felt it was.  
  
Sandy could tell Ryan was protecting the bastard. Damn it. He was afraid   
  
Ryan would do this.  
  
"Ryan it is important that whoever did this is caught. They could strike   
  
again and maybe this time kill you. This person is a criminal who might not even make you his last victim."   
  
  
  
Ryan thought of all the times in the past he had spent with Eddie. He was   
  
not the kind of person to kill without real reason. This was probably why   
  
Ryan felt so bad that Eddie had tried to kill him. Eddie wouldn't hurt   
  
anyone anymore...Ryan was sure of it. Eddie didn't need to go to jail to   
  
learn his lesson. Ryan wanted Eddie to have a full and happy life. Ryan   
  
couldn't give him away. He just looked at Sandy and turned his head.   
  
Sandy sighed and decided to try again later.  
  
Marissa was listening in outside the door. She shouldn't she knew, but she   
  
couldn't help it. She wanted to know what they were talking about. Then   
  
Marissa remembered seeing Eddie. It had completely slipped her mind. She   
  
had seen him flee the scene. Why hadn't she told anyone? How stupid could   
  
she has been? Did Ryan really not know? He had to have known. They were   
  
face to face when Marissa had turned the corner and laid her eyes on that   
  
horrible scene. Why was Ryan covering for Eddie? She would have to ask.   
  
She needed to know. Summer was standing at the door with her. She was   
  
mumbling about something Marissa had no intension of listening to. She   
  
needed to eavesdrop!  
  
"Coop. Coop. Coop. Marissa! Are you listening to me?"   
  
"Hello? Earth the Marissa?"   
  
"Marissa!!!!" Summer wailed.  
  
"Oh that's nice Summer." Marissa said half heartedly trying to get her ear   
  
closer to the door.  
  
"You're eavesdropping!" Summer exclaimed!  
  
"that's nice Summer."  
  
"I won't be a part of this. At least not right now. What fun is it when no   
  
matter what I say I get.."  
  
"That's nice Summer." Marissa said again.  
  
"That response. Nice demonstration. Thank you Marissa. I'm going to the   
  
Cafeteria. Maybe there will be a hot guy or something that will actually   
  
enjoy the ultimate pleasure of my company!" Summer turned around and left   
  
for the elevator.  
  
"Bye Summer." Marissa mumbled as she enjoyed the silence now allowing her   
  
full access to the conversation in Ryan's room.  
  
Summer was strolling down the hallway cutely to attract male attention when she saw Teresa bolt out of the elevator.  
  
"Hold up." Summer yelled pulling an arm out to keep Teresa from bolting past her.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Summer said bluntly while scowling up   
  
at Teresa. 


	13. Catfighting and confrontations

A/N: I used a different program to write this one so hopefully it will transfer into fanfiction a little better. The last few have transferred messy in my opinion. We shall see. This chapter took me longer to write than most so I hope it is a bit longer than normal. It is the 13th so it had to be unique! I like this chapter. I think it is fun. This chapter is also unique because I'm writing this note after writing it! Therefore it is filled with a lot of self admiration. I apologize. I just think this chapter is swell. It is dramatic. I like that, just in case you couldn't tell that by now. I think I'm getting things going now. I hope I've increased the amount of action going on to a decent level. If so or not, review and let me know!  
  
"Excuse me?" Teresa said looking at Summer.  
  
"No thanks. I'd rather not. You're not excused." Summer said point blankly.  
  
"What is your problem?" Teresa said becoming defensive.  
  
"Obviously it's you. You left. You lost your chance with him. What in the world are you doing here now?" Summer said. She was quite fine taking the aggressive role.  
  
"I care about Ryan. He's my friend. I have as much right to be here as you, in my personal opinion, more." Teresa wasn't about to take Summer's shit. Where in the world was this girl coming from? What right did she have talking to her that way?  
  
"What Ryan feels about me isn't what's in question. Our friendship is quite sturdy. What I can tell you that you're not aware of, is that Ryan and Marissa are getting back together, probably as we speak." Summer purposely added emphasis on the last word to draw out the effect.  
  
"Well getting back together and being together are two different things. Thanks for warning me that I'm not to late. You're a real friend." Teresa used a fake nice voice.  
  
"Oh I'll show you how friendly I can get!" Summer grumbled.  
  
"I'm waiting princess. Believe me I'm not scared." Teresa added with a little smirk. A smirk that faded quickly as Summer lunged at her claws out. Soon the hallway was a picture of hair pulling, whining, yelling, and slapping.  
  
Seth came out of the elevator. He had just gone to the cafeteria. Seeing Summer in a cat fight with Teresa was not the site he was expecting when he came out. He found himself torn. Watching them fight was hot. Nursing a limping Summer sounded like a pain. But if he stopped it now, would Summer limp and complain anyway?  
  
As Seth was thinking these thoughts Teresa drew blood in a scrape on Summer's face. "Okay ladies. Well maybe not ladies after this scene...anyway...break it up." Seth said this while trying to force them apart. Summer ended up clawing him instead. "ow!!!!" Seth screeched as blood was drawn from his own cheek. "What are your claws made of, adamantium? You're a regular Wolverine!" Seth whined putting his hands over his cheek. "Oh my Gosh Cohen! I'm so sorry." Summer said losing interest in Teresa. She was also ignoring her own scrape on her own cheek. "It just hurts." Seth sniffed. "Well. At least now we both have one! It is like a matching set!" Summer reasoned while patting her own battle wound. "Well you say that now. When you see yours you'll take a different turn. You know your vanity will step in. You can't turn this into an act of love." Seth pretended to be truly hurt. "Cohen. Just shut up." Summer grabbed his face and kissed him. He stopped having any complaints. Teresa took this opportunity to make her leave.  
  
Marissa heard screaming and yelling down the hall. She chose to ignore it. Whatever conversation was taking place inside Ryan's room was what was important to her at that moment. Kirstin tapped her on the shoulder. "Catch your earring on the door?" Kirstin smiled at her. Marissa suddenly remembered why she had dragged Summer over to the door with her. She had needed a look out. "heh...Caught me?" Marissa said nervously. "It is all right. We are all worried about Ryan. We all want to spend every second in there with him. I see you have found a clever way to sort of do so." Kirstin laughed. "So you don't have a problem with it?" Marissa questioned still nervous. "Problem? No. In fact, make room for me." Kirstin smiled nudging Marissa over. Marissa laughed and complied with her wishes. Unfortunately for them, in the time it took them to settle themselves by the door, Sandy was on his way to open it. The door bumped them both in the heads. "Ow." Kirstin and Marissa both exclaimed. "Sorry!" Sandy said quickly. "Why were you so close to the door?" "Oh I..." Marissa started. "Um we..." Kirstin started. "OW!!!" They heard Seth yell from a distance. "That sounded like Seth." Sandy said concerned. "Ya,... let's go check it out!" Kirstin said trying to get him away from the scene of her and Marissa's crime. "Good idea." Sandy mumbled. What had Seth gotten himself into? Marissa watched them leave and slowly ducked into Ryan's room. She had to ask him about Eddie. Ryan was startled when Marissa came in. He somehow had not expected her to be back for a while. "Why didn't you tell Sandy that Eddie shot you?" Marissa didn't feel like banging around her point. She was going to use a direct hit. Ryan almost choked. How did she know anything about Eddie shooting him or that he hadn't told anyone? "Wh...What?" It was all Ryan could manage to get out. "Don't play dumb Ryan. I saw Eddie at the scene." Marissa said gently but also with some force behind it. "I...You...You didn't tell anyone else did you?" Ryan asked concerned. "What if I did? Why are you protecting him! He hurt you! He could have killed you! Do you want to die? He could come back and finish the job he started!" Marissa felt tears starting to gather in her eyes. She still couldn't face that she could have lost Ryan. That he almost had died. "Eddie won't be back. It isn't a problem." Ryan felt his own voice crack. Damn it. He couldn't handle confrontation like this. He couldn't face these issues! Didn't she get that? "Right, Sure. You believe that now. But you didn't see yourself slowly passing out from blood loss in my lap!" Marissa was crying now. She couldn't believe Ryan was protecting the person who had hurt him, the person who had almost taken Ryan from her completely. "It isn't...he isn't going to hurt me again. He knew it was a mistake. I saw it on his face. He knew what he had done was wrong. It isn't a problem. He isn't a problem. He deserves to have a good life. You just don't know him. He was just confused!" Ryan babbled this out quite quickly his voice rising as he went. "Please! You're kidding me right! Eddie is a monster!" Marissa exclaimed just as Teresa walked through the door. "What's this about Eddie?" Teresa questioned.  
  
A/N: I like author's notes today! This one has a real purpose though! Of all the crazy ideas right!? Well anyways, this is to remind you to review. I like to hear from my readers! You influence how things go! I'm using spell check more! I took that recommendation! I'm trying to add more action. Took that recommendation! I didn't kill Ryan....at least not yet (I have to keep you wondering, suspense is important!)! I listen to my reviewers! Now it is you turn to have your say! Or, you could just tell me I'm wonderful. That would work for me as well....look at that! I'm back to being self admiring. Bring my ego down if you see fit! Review! 


	14. Teresa is staying put

A/N: Wow! I am inspired tonight! Here is chapter 14! Enjoy. Please Review when finished.  
  
"Oh um." Ryan hadn't expected to see Teresa. He had not known she knew he was here. He could tell by the look on Marissa's face that she hadn't known Teresa knew as well.  
  
"Teresa?" Marissa managed to say.  
  
"In the flesh." Teresa looked at each of them with a confused face.  
  
"Did you not know I was coming? You seem surprised to see me." Teresa felt out of the situation. It was like she had barged in on something important. Had Summer not exaggerated? Were they really getting back together while she was fighting? But what did that have to do with Eddie? She didn't like this. What was going on here?  
  
"I didn't know you were coming. I thought you were long gone by now." Ryan said softly. Why this? Why now? Were things not complicated now? It was normally awkward when he was in a room with both Teresa and Marissa, being in a hospital bed while it was happening just made the awkwardness worse. He felt a pit growing in his stomach. Why couldn't he figure out his own feelings? He looked at Teresa. He looked at Marissa. Who did he feel more for?  
  
"Your father called me. I assumed he had told you I was coming. I came as soon as I heard." Teresa tried to explain. She didn't like barging in here uninvited. That is how she felt. She knew they wanted to be alone. She could tell they had something important to talk about. Teresa wanted to be selfish. If she could keep Marissa and Ryan from being alone together, she could make sure they didn't get back together.  
  
"Sandy failed to mention it." Ryan mumbled. He couldn't help but feel that Teresa had managed to have very bad timing. He needed to know if Marissa had told anyone about Eddie! He needed to make sure she didn't if it wasn't already too late. But he could tell by the look on Teresa's face that she had no intension of going anywhere. Shouldn't that make him happy? But she had left. Teresa had proven herself to be no more trustworthy than anyone else had been in his life. She had left him. She was only back because he was hurt. Teresa was only compelled to stay. She didn't want to be here. How could she love him if she left? The people who love you are the ones who stand by you. The ones you can trust are the ones that stick with you when things get bad. Teresa hadn't done either of those things. He found himself seeing her in a new light. His choice was suddenly clear as day. It was Marissa. It had always been her. It was an odd moment to have sudden clarity, but he was glad to have it. He had just needed to see Teresa again to understand it.  
  
"What were you saying about Eddie?" Teresa questioned. She could tell by the looks on their faces that they had hoped she had forgotten what she had overheard.  
  
"It's not your Eddie. It is a different one at our school. I don't even know your Eddie, so I couldn't say he is a monster." Marissa managed to mumble. She was still wiping the mascara off her face from the tears she had spilled only minutes ago. Why had Teresa shown up now? Could she have had worse timing? Marissa wanted her to leave with all the will inside her. Teresa was back, which meant the wall between her getting back with Ryan had grown higher. Teresa was a good person, but that just made things worse for Marissa inside.  
  
Teresa could tell she was lying. It was obvious, but she could also tell that she would get no more answers on the subject from them. She would have to let it drop. "I see. I was confused there for a minute. After all, my Eddie is no monster."  
  
"Are you all right Teresa? You look like you've been fighting." Ryan said taking note of Teresa's red face from where Summer had slapped her.  
  
"Oh ya. Your good buddy Summer had a really warm welcome for me." Teresa laughed about it.  
  
"Oh, she didn't!" Marissa moaned. "I'm sorry for her behavior. She is just very protective of her friends." Marissa had a secret thought of Go Summer! She quickly hid it away. Summer knew how much Marissa loved Ryan. It was so sweet of her to try and take out Teresa for her benefit. It was horrible but sweet. She would still, of course, have to give Summer a lecture about it later.  
  
"It's okay. I'm from Chino. It isn't close to the first cat-fight I've gotten into. Don't worry about it, really. So what about you two? Are you a couple?" Teresa was done with the small topics. It was time for the big one. Was she going to have to break them up to get Ryan back, or would things be easy? She knew she could get Ryan to pick her over Marissa, but if they were together things would be more difficult.  
  
Ryan and Teresa were both speechless. What were they right now? Marissa knew he had said he loved her but did that mean they were together? Ryan knew he wanted Marissa, but did she still want him after all he had put her through lately? He knew he had to say something. Marissa was clearly expecting him to answer the question.  
  
"um...I...I...I want....to be with....I mean...I need to discuss that issue with Marissa before I can answer that question." Ryan couldn't tell Teresa that he was with Marissa. What if Marissa didn't want him anymore? What if she rejected him? He didn't want to be rejected in front of Teresa. He didn't want to be rejected at all. Why were relationships so complicated? Why didn't people come with labels saying who they were meant to be with? Then things would always work out perfectly.  
  
"I see." Teresa said simply. Damn. He had chosen without saying it. He wanted Marissa. How would she change his mind? She just didn't know. She needed a plot, something to make Marissa look bad. She had left Eddie for Ryan. He was who she wanted to be with. She just had to take fate into her own hands.  
  
Marissa's heart skipped a beat. That was a crappy answer. He managed to skirt the issue. How Ryan like. Yet, part of her was jumping with joy that he hadn't screamed no. He had not said them being a couple was out of the picture. The situation added just enough suspense and hope to leave her anxious to be alone with Ryan.  
  
"Is this chair taken?" Teresa asked. Everyone in the room understood that Teresa wasn't going anywhere.  
  
When two people are hiding, they become greatly aware of their surroundings. Therefore, it did not take long for Eddie and Oliver to understand that they were following the same girl. This meant that is did not take long for Eddie to jump Oliver to find out what he wanted with Teresa. Oliver was more than willing to tell Eddie that all he wanted was Marissa. Both men had women they were determined to get. Both men had a man standing in the way of their goal. Lucky for them it was the same man. This meant that collaboration may be the way to their goals.  
  
A/N: Short yes. Is it worthy of a review? I hope you say yes. Please review and make this poor little writer, who spends hours on the computer to bring you this, feel her efforts are appreciated. Thank you to all who have already reviewed. Please do it again and again. I can never get enough reviews or hear enough from my readers. 


	15. The bond of Brothers

A/N: Sorry it has been awhile since I last updated. It seems every time I think I will have more time I have less and every time I think I will have less time I have more. Arrgh. Please Review and give me inspiration. This story is creeping closer and closer into writers block. I keep changing my mind on where I want it to go. Tell me what you want more of!  
  
Teresa wasn't going anywhere. She was not going to let them have the chance to get back together. No one would stop her from being with Ryan at that moment.  
  
"Everybody leave." Seth said having slipped into the room.  
  
"I don't think I'm allowed to." Ryan piped in. He was glad to have a distraction from Marissa and Teresa. Yet he also had a need to be alone with Marissa. Too many things going on at once!  
  
"Alright then, Ryan can stay. But you two girls have to go now." Seth said with authority.  
  
"Ryan and I have something we really need to discuss." Marissa said softly. She needed more answers about Eddie! How could she leave without them?  
  
"I just got here. I haven't even had a moment alone with him." Teresa protested softly as well.  
  
"Well, guess who else hasn't had a moment alone with him? Me, his brother. I have been patient and understanding. I just want my turn. I'm not asking too much. I was supposed to see him last night and stay in the room with him. That didn't happen. My dad wanted some alone time with him this morning so I went to the Cafeteria. I come back, and my turn has been passed over again. This time, I am saying no. Get out and just let me see my brother." Seth was sick of waiting. He loved Ryan. Ryan was a huge part of his life. All he wanted was to sit with him and feel that Ryan was there. He had almost lost him.  
  
Marissa felt guilty. It was her fault that Seth had not spent the night in Ryan's room. She would leave the room. She would ask about Eddie after Seth had some time. She had completely missed that Seth had not visited with Ryan. "I'm sorry Seth. I'll go." Marissa mumbled and made hast for the door.  
  
Teresa saw Marissa leave and felt that it was safe for her to leave as well. If Marissa wasn't here then there was no way for them to get back together. "I'm sorry too. I really didn't know Seth. I'll catch up with you later Ryan. Bye." Teresa made her exit and followed Marissa to keep stock on where she was at all times.  
  
Ryan felt odd. Seth wanted to see him that badly? What did he have to say? What was so important? Surely it wasn't the pleasure of his company that Seth would come barging into the room for? He was glad to see Seth. Finally someone who would not make him think!  
  
"Sorry to come in here all master commander like. I hate it when I have to order people around. It gives me stress. This is why I date Summer. She orders people around for me." Seth sighed as he made himself comfortable in the chair.  
  
"Master Commander? Seth they left because you made them feel sorry for you, not because they were in awe of your powerful presence." Ryan laughed to himself.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm not threatening? I feel you should be aware of the fact that I am a very scary person." Seth nodded managing to keep a strait face.  
  
"Alright Seth, you are very frightening. Feel better?" Ryan laughed.  
  
"Much." Seth mumbled.  
  
"Good. So did you have something to tell me about or did you just want to make sure I'm alive?"  
  
"No to the first and yes to the second."  
  
"You came to see if I was alive? What? I didn't mean that seriously." Ryan said feeling a little off guard.  
  
"Well, I am in fact in here because I need to see you functioning and in working order before I would believe it. There was one point last night where I really thought you would die." Seth said seriously. Ryan remained quiet.  
  
"I need you to know I care about you. You know, just in case something ever happens again." Seth said slowly and meaningfully.  
  
"Uhh. Thanks Seth. Umm. I...I care about you too. But, nothing is going to happen to me again. I'm going to be fine." Ryan said slowly.  
  
"You better be. Or whoever hurt you is going to have to deal with a very scary person." Seth said trying to lighten to mood back up.  
  
"You mean Kirstin?" Ryan poked.  
  
"Noooooo. I thought we had already figured out that I am a very scary person." Seth said confidently.  
  
"Ohh yes. I quiver every time you enter a room." Ryan laughed.  
  
"Wise men do." Seth nodded. Ryan just shook his head.  
  
"So what are you doing about Teresa and Marissa?" Seth quizzed.  
  
"What about them?" Ryan mumbled. Why had he known the subject would drift here?  
  
"How do you feel about them both being here? How do you feel about them both looking at you with adoring, begging to be loved eyes?" Seth joked.  
  
"I think I know what I want. Bit the situation is complicated and I need to look into it more." Ryan said reluctantly.  
  
"Oh! Oh! Tell me more!" Seth said giddily.  
  
"I think I need to sort a little more before there is more that I won't tell you."  
  
"Aww. You're no fun." Seth said giving him a gentle loving punch.  
  
"So how is Summer?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Summer. Aww Summer. Wow. Summer. She..." Seth continued to spill meaningless information on the things Summer had done that Seth found brilliant.  
  
Marissa made her way to the elevator. She decided to go to the Cafeteria. She could use a good breakfast. The elevator door was about to close when she heard Teresa scream for her to hold it. She did. Teresa hopped in with her.  
  
"What floor?" Marissa smiled at her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Teresa asked.  
  
"The Cafeteria." Marissa replied.  
  
"Mind if I join you? I could use some breakfast." Teresa smiled at her.  
  
"No problem." Marissa lied through her teeth. Why was Teresa hanging around her? She was nice and they were on good terms but still. It was common knowledge that they both wanted the same man. Marissa didn't like conversing with her competition.  
  
"Excellent." Teresa said happily. For, happy she was as long as she was never away from Marissa and therefore Marissa was never alone with Ryan.  
  
They walked out of the elevator and made their way towards the Cafeteria. They passed the Lady's room and Marissa turned and went inside. She told Teresa to go on and get them a table. Teresa distrusted this. Was Marissa trying to sneak back up to Ryan and give her the slip? Teresa would go so she would not appear suspicious herself but she would actually wait around the corner.  
  
Marissa waited for Teresa to disappear and turned to go into the restroom. She never made it inside. Instead, Eddie grabbed her from behind and put his hand over her mouth. She tried to scream but had no luck. She tried to fight but he was too strong he shoved her into a janitor's closet and closed the door behind them. Oliver would join them later with the supplies.  
  
A/N: I recently discovered that my computer changes the name Kirsten to Kristin. Therefore the name in my story changes. I will try and catch it when it does this from now on. I also know Teresa is normally spelled Theresa. But I started with Teresa and I don't want to be inconsistent and change it now. Please Review. I enjoy them immensely. Let my work receive phrase! I feel it deserves it. I think with the time I have spent on it that it better deserve it. I would feel quite sad if it didn't. If you like or not review and let me know. Mostly I would love suggestions of what you want to see more of. But even if all you want to put is, I like it, I could go for that. 


	16. Sneaky little Oliver

A/N: This is a climatic chapter....review it! I think it might be a long one for me too!  
  
Ryan was feeling happier. A nurse had come by and taken him off his equipment. They said he was doing better and they would allow him to go home tomorrow. He was looking forward to this immensely. When he got home he would have more time to himself and less people worrying about him. He hated that the Cohens and his friends had spent so much time here with him. He didn't like disturbing their normal routine or getting in the way of their plans. He was also just plain sick of being in the hospital. It made him on edge and uncomfortable. Ryan also didn't like that he couldn't run away from conversations he didn't like. He was easy to corner. That was never good thing.  
  
It suddenly occurred to Ryan that he was alone in the room for the first time in what seemed like ages. He found it nice. He could contemplate and relax without fear of being asked questions he wasn't ready to answer. At the moment, the only one he could think of that he would particularly want to see was Marissa. He needed to make sure she didn't say anything about Eddie. He also wanted to see what was left between them. He wanted to be with her. He wondered where she was at that moment. Was she somewhere he could get a hold of her? He knew he would be contemplating how to talk to her until he did it, so he was hoping to get it done before he worried himself enough to officially call it a panic attack. He needed to think about something else. What would he tell Teresa? He would say that they were friends. After all, that is what they were. It was true that there was a deeper spark possible there, but she had left. She had made the choice for him that the spark wasn't big enough to explore. Why did he keep reminding himself of this? He had made his choice. He needed to keep it. Marissa was manipulated into not trusting him. Teresa had left on her own choice. The decision was clear. Plus, he loved Marissa. He liked Teresa, but he didn't love her that way yet. Where was Marissa?  
  
Teresa heard something. It came from Marissa's direction. It didn't sound right. Her immediate suspicion was that Marissa was sneaking off to see Ryan, but her gut feeling told her that Marissa wouldn't really do that. Teresa decided to check it out. She turned around the corner. She didn't see Marissa or any sign of a disturbance. She decided to check inside the Ladies room. "Marissa?" Teresa asked. There was no response. Where had she gone? She decided to check up by Ryan in case her gut feeling had misjudged Marissa. She turned towards the elevator just in time to see Oliver get out. He held a brown paper bag. "Oliver!?" Teresa exclaimed in a little shock at his presence. "Teresa!" Oliver said with fake enthusiasm. Damn. He had bad timing. He had been seen and recognized. What would he do now? "Wh..what are you doing here? The last I saw you...last night...you were on your way out of town." Teresa asked confused. "Well...after talking to you...I thought about it more...and decided that I had unfinished business here and that the girl I love I just need to explain things to. There are people and situations that I need to set strait. Even a few scores...you know the deal." Oliver smiled after saying this all very calmly. "Why are you at the hospital?" Teresa was on edge. Oliver had scared her a little before, his presence here now made her very suspicious. "The girl I love is visiting someone and I came with her." Oliver smiled. He saw that Teresa was suspicious of him. He needed to lie. Start creating a story that made him seem more trustworthy. "So you're back together!" Teresa smiled at him. It seemed many people getting back together at the hospital this morning. Yet Oliver being one of them seemed unlikely. She didn't like him showing up so quickly after Marissa disappeared. It seemed a strange coincidence. Hadn't Ryan mentioned an Oliver? Or maybe it was Marissa? She wasn't sure. She couldn't remember exactly. Damn it. She would have to ask. But she didn't want to lose Oliver. "Yup. We are as strong a couple as ever." Oliver's smile's fake nature showed more. "Well that is just great! I would love to meet the lucky girl! What's her name?" Teresa smiled equally fake. "Um...Nicole. I don't know where were she ran off to right now, so meeting her might be a problem." Oliver laughed. "Ahh...that is okay. I'll keep you company until you find her." Teresa said with a hidden enforcement behind it that told Oliver that Teresa would be on his tail until he produced the girlfriend. "I would love that...but I really have to go." Oliver continued, "Plus I think my girlfriend would be jealous of you. I don't think she would like to think that I was talking to such a pretty girl while we were apart." He laughed. Teresa couldn't help but soften. Perhaps she was jumping to conclusions about him. But she couldn't risk that she had real reason to be suspicious of him. "Oh. I see. Well that I can understand." Teresa joked. "I am really pretty." She laughed. Oliver smirked to himself. People were so easy to manipulate. Give them a compliment and they are putty in your hands. Oliver laughed with her, or at her in reality. "Well, if me meeting your girlfriend is the problem, you can come with me to see my friend. You see I really just don't want to be alone. He is kind of in bad shape and I just really don't want to face him alone." Teresa used a pleading voice she felt was expertly applied. Oliver felt trapped. How could he say no to that? He defiantly couldn't say yes. "Um...could it wait like thirty minutes?" He held up the paper bag. "I have some friends waiting for this bag of junk. Magazines and stuff....I just don't want to leave them waiting. You could wait for me in the cafeteria." Oliver smiled already trying to steer her in that direction. "Why don't I just go with you to drop them off?" She smiled. "My girlfriend could be there." Oliver reasoned. "Ahh." Teresa was stumped on what to do. How could she stay on his tail? She could follow him perhaps? It was worth a try. "Okay. So you will meet me in the Cafeteria in like thirty minutes?" Teresa looked at him. She made herself appear very vulnerable. "Of course!" He smiled at her reassuringly. No way would he actually go he thought to himself. "Alright...well, I might run a few errands in between now and then, but I'll be there to." She acted more reassured. She couldn't help but think that she should take up a career in acting. She was good at it! "Okay, see you then." Oliver smiled and turned to leave the cafeteria they had reached a minute ago.  
  
Marissa was terrified and huddled in a corner of the janitor's closet. Her wrists were tied together and so were her ankles. She was not comfortable. Eddie was just staring at her. She felt suspense about what was to come and was curious what he planned to do with her. She felt the need to ask and by not gagging her she decided he might as well of invited her to do so. "Why am I here?" Her voice was shaky. "Because we have a common want." Eddie smiled. It made Marissa nervous. "We have nothing in common." Marissa said sharply. "We do. You want Teresa and Ryan apart and so do I. We have a common interest." He said calmly. "And?" Marissa wanted to know what he was getting at. "Ryan needs to worry about you. The only way he will do that is if you're in danger." "So I am in danger?" Marissa scowled at him. She hated his guts. He had hurt Ryan and was now going to hurt her. "That all depends on how you behave." He laughed to himself. Oliver slipped in through the door. Marissa's mouth dropped in shock. Oliver? What did Oliver have to do with this? Surely he wasn't capable of hurting people? She thought he was getting help! "It took you long enough." Eddie scowled at Oliver. "I was delayed." He said simply. "Give me the bag." Eddie said grabbing it. He pulled out some food and sorted through the rest of the contents. "Where is the tape?" Eddie said sharply. "I didn't think we needed it." Oliver said quietly. "You want to use something else to gag her?" Eddie said raising his voice. He could not stand Oliver. He was incompetent and annoying. "I felt we didn't need to gag her at all." Oliver said lowering his own voice. Oliver needed Eddie to misjudge him for his own plans to work. Eddie needed to see him as weak and more of a stooge figure. "So anyone could here her if she started to scream." Eddie smacked Oliver. "You're and idiot. I'll go get the damn tape myself. It does have more than one use you know! We will probably need it for more than this!" Eddie gave Oliver one last scowl before he hooded himself and left the closet.  
  
Oliver turned and started to untie Marissa. "Sorry about this. I heard about Ryan and I stopped by the hospital to see if he was ok. I saw Eddie and I over heard him plotting. I knew he was going to hurt you so I pretended to have the same agenda so he would include me in his plans I could have a chance to save you. I didn't know what else to do. Are you okay?" Oliver looked at her very attentively and rubbed her wrists were the bands had been too tight.  
  
Marissa had been so panicked that his saving her didn't even register as being suspicious. She was just so relieved to be out of danger that she started to cry and just hugged him in her after shock of the experience. "Get me out of here Oliver. Just get me out." She whimpered as he helped her up and through the door. "Go tell someone where he is and what he did. I can't. No one would believe me. I'm considered insane now. Don't tell anyone I'm here! Tell them you escaped on you own, okay? I don't want to be around people who hate me. My doctors say I should try and avoid that right now, self-esteem issues or something." He laughed. "I'm going to go to the cafeteria. Meet me there if you need me. I'll stick around until we can talk more. You need to hurry so that we can have people waiting here for when Eddie gets back." Marissa just nodded. It was a good idea. She would have Eddie put behind bars for this! She was jittery and freaking out but she made it to the elevator where Oliver whispered a quick goodbye and gave her a reassuring peck on the cheek. Teresa watched this confused from behind the corner of the hallway.  
  
Marissa rushed to Sandy and told him everything about Eddie. That he shot Ryan and that he had tried to hurt her but that she had escaped. She showed her wrists to give proof of the encounter. "It's okay Marissa, it is okay." Sandy said gently wrapping the panicked girl in one arm and dialing the police with the other. The scum who had shot Ryan would feel the wrath of justice now. The police sent officers into the closet were they waited until Eddie showed up. He was caught off guard and arrested and taken away. Teresa missed this scene for she was too busy talking with Oliver in the Cafeteria. She was talking to him about Marissa and their common goals. He wanted Marissa. She wanted Ryan.  
  
A/N: Review it! 


	17. Why don't we argue without all the facts...

A/N: I'm pretty sure this is a long Chapter for me. I did more scenes than I normally do. I think we should celebrate it by reviewing! Don't you? It is worthy. I promise. I got some drama in this baby. Enjoy it!  
  
Kirstin barged into Ryan's room with her face beaming. "We got him!"  
  
"What?" Ryan asked striating himself up in his bed.  
  
"We got the guy who shot you. It was Eddie. Marissa saw him hurt you and she saw Eddie in the hospital and....We got him!" Kirstin had chipper and excited ring to her voice that faded as she saw the look on Ryan's face.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" Kirstin murmured softly running a hand through Ryan's hair. Why would he be upset? They had just arrested the man who shot him! They didn't have to be afraid anymore.  
  
"Marissa told you it was Eddie?" Ryan questioned his voice was soft. Ryan couldn't believe Marissa had told even when he had asked her not to. If Eddie was at the hospital it was probably to apologize. Now Eddie would rot in prison for the rest of his life because of one mistake. Ryan couldn't help but feel that his own future would end up in the same place. If Eddie hadn't been able to avoid it, how could Ryan logically expect to. He was now the only one left from his old gang that wasn't in prison. Why had Marissa done this? He thought he could trust her! He felt that trust was breaking rather fast. He should let her explain. He shouldn't jump to conclusions. Damn it, how could he not? What other explanation could there be? Didn't Marissa get that she might as well have sealed his fate with Eddie's? He had thought he had everything worked out. He had wanted to be with Marissa? Why had she done this now? Didn't she get that he was going through enough already? He didn't need this now!  
  
"You thought Eddie was your friend didn't you hon?" Kirstin said soothingly sitting in the every uncomfortable chair by his bed. Kirstin could have hit herself. Why did she think Ryan would be happy to know that they knew Eddie had shot him! Ryan had grown up with Eddie!  
  
"I...he...I'm sure he was just confused. I don't want him to go to jail for this." Ryan looked up at Kirstin and met her eyes.  
  
"Ryan, he hurt you. He needs to learn that there are consequences for his actions. If he doesn't learn this time, he could hurt someone else in the future." Kirstin tried to explain the logical reasons why Eddie had to go to prison. Kirstin forced her spite and need to see the man who had hurt her son prosecuted out of her voice. For some reason, Ryan wanted to protect the bastard. It was Kirstin's motherly duty to understand Ryan's feelings and try to get him to understand hers.  
  
"He knew it was wrong after he did it. I saw it in his face. He shouldn't go to prison, he won't hurt anyone again." Ryan felt a huge pit in his stomach. He didn't know why he linked Eddie's fate with his own but he did. He didn't know if he was afraid that he himself would end up there or for the fact that he would probably already be there if the Cohens hadn't taken him in. All Eddie needed was help, someone like the Cohens. Why should Ryan be the only lucky one? It just didn't seem right and made Ryan feel utterly guilty.  
  
"You told Sandy that you didn't know who shot you." Kirstin said a little sharper than she meant to. She didn't want to be mad at Ryan when he looked the way he did, but if he had known! He could have been putting his welfare at risk! Didn't Ryan understand what he meant to the family? They couldn't function properly without him! Why would he risk himself?  
  
"I didn't want him arrested." Ryan said with his voice cracking a little. Why did it keep doing that lately? Sure he was having some issues but that was no reason to get emotional.  
  
"Ryan! He could have hurt you! He already hurt you! You were lucky to make it through the first attack! How could you dare to risk another! Don't you get that you're important to our family? If something happens to you the rest of the family goes as well. We need you!" Kirstin was struggling not to yell or to cry. Instead she came out with a little of both. She saw guilt forming behind Ryan's eyes and wished immediately that she had been gentler. He was in the hospital and she was half yelling at him!  
  
"I'm sorry." Was all Ryan could mumble out. He felt terrible. He didn't mean to upset the Cohens. He would rather do anything than that. They were the only thing that kept him going. They made him strong and were the only reason he had a hope for the future.  
  
"No Ryan, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you. You still should have told us it was Eddie, but I was wrong in how I reacted." Kirstin's voice was completely calm and motherly again. She leaned over and gave Ryan a kiss on the forehead.  
  
Ryan felt better when she kissed him. He didn't understand why he did, but was appreciative of it anyway. He was still getting used to the fact that they cared about him so much. His real mother wouldn't have sat with him like this. Not for a million dollars, or should he say only for a million dollars. She was always the nurturing type. He wondered if she even knew he was in the hospital now. He bet that if she did she wouldn't have cared. What did it matter anyway? Kirstin was here and she did care. He loved her for that.  
  
Marissa watched Ryan from the window outside his room. They had opened the blinds earlier and she no longer had to pry her ear to the door to have a clue what was going on. She had seen him with Kirstin and her heart melted. She wanted Ryan to let her be that close to him again. She knew she didn't deserve it, but she wanted it more than anything else. A girl has to allow herself some things sometimes doesn't she? Marissa knew something was off. She had spent the last hour calming down and had come to think that Oliver's presence at the hospital was rather suspicious. She could not afford to trust him. She knew he was unstable and obsessed with her. In her panicked state it had just been so easy to follow his orders and accept him as her savor. Perhaps he had planned it that way. She needed to tell someone he was there. She just didn't know who. Seth was taking Summer home and neither would be back for a few hours. Ryan was in no condition to deal with this sort of thing. Sandy and Kirsten had been through enough and didn't need anything else to worry about. She didn't know what to do! There was too much going on. Yet, she knew she couldn't handle this herself. She wanted her father. She could call him. But he wasn't here! She needed help now. She saw Kirstin leaving Ryan's room and decided to make her own entrance.  
  
Ryan just stared at her. She was coming to see him now? Where was she before she had spilled about Eddie?  
  
"Hi Ryan, how are you feeling?" Marissa said smiling as she walked over to the chair.  
  
"I'm just grand." Ryan said short and coldly. He didn't want to see her right now.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Marissa said softly taking the hint right away.  
  
"What would give you that impression?" Ryan said his voice with an eerie calmness to it.  
  
"Maybe it is your attitude towards me." Marissa said struggling to keep from going onto the angry defensive tone of voice.  
  
"You told about Eddie." Ryan said short and angrily.  
  
"And I was supposed to keep quiet after what he did!" Marissa said getting angry herself. Why in the world was Ryan still protecting that scum after he had almost hurt her? Did he still think Eddie was above hurting people? Was Marissa less than a person in his eyes?  
  
"I TOLD YOU TO! WHAT DOES THAT TELL YOU?" Ryan screamed. Something he immediately regretted doing. For once, not because of mental reasons, it made his stomach hurt. He flinched a little but then tried to hide it so Marissa wouldn't know. He wouldn't let this conversation end just because he was soar.  
  
"Fine then Ryan. Fine. I felt the situation required me to get outside help, but if you don't then fine. Just fine. I see exactly where we stand and exactly what you think of me. Goodbye. For good this time!" Marissa was crying. Damn it. She didn't want him to see her cry. Ryan must think of her as nothing. Eddie had almost hurt her and all he was concerned about was that she had told his family what Eddie had done. Fine then. She didn't need Ryan Atwood. She didn't need more people letting her down. She was going home. She needed her father. She would tell him everything and finally have someone concerned about her welfare. What a thought! She stormed out of Ryan's room without ever seeing the hurt on his own face.  
  
He didn't want her to go. He had not meant for this to happen. He hadn't meant to come off so angry at her. He was, but he needed her right now. He wanted to run after her. Why couldn't he? He wasn't attached to monitors anymore. But, he knew he couldn't. He could barely sit up strait without becoming dizzy; running would probably cause him to pass out. He wanted to cry and felt worse for it. He felt weak and useless. He couldn't even run after Marissa. Damn, he couldn't even yell after her. Ryan slumped into his bed and decided to have a good pout. After everything that had happened, he decided to allow himself one.  
  
Oliver had been cornered by Teresa in the Cafeteria. She had demanded to know how he knew Marissa. Oliver confessed that she was the one he loved. He did this only because he could sense that Teresa was hoping that there was something between him and Marissa. That meant he could possibly use her to make Marissa his own.  
  
"Why did you lie to me before?" Teresa didn't like Oliver. He was a sneaky little man with an obvious hidden agenda.  
  
"I didn't want you to tell Marissa about my feelings." Oliver mumbled pretending to be guilty about lying and also pretended to be a little shy.  
  
"How did you know that I was connected with Marissa at all?" Teresa had no kindness in her voice. She was interrogating after all.  
  
"I listened in on you phone conversation on the bus. I heard you mention all sorts of names that led me to believe you were in contact with the same people I missed." Oliver said all of this very sadly and had a face that would make anyone feel sorry for him. Teresa did but held her ground.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me then?" Teresa sounded meaner than ever. Oliver quaked a little in his shoes. He really did, not just acting like he did. He had expected his last body motions to soften her a bit. He could not underestimate this Teresa!  
  
"I didn't know you well. I'm sorry I lied. I'll leave if that is what you want. Marissa has probably lost all her feelings for me anyway. It is unlikely that she will want me back." It was time for Oliver to pull Teresa's strings. Her want for Ryan should give him a new accomplice. Possibly even one that he won't have to set up! Funny idea that.  
  
Teresa saw the hidden idea underneath his eyes. He wanted her to help him get Marissa! Teresa felt conflicted. Marissa deserved better than him...but if it got her out of Teresa's way...Oliver would worship her....No. She wouldn't. She Couldn't. She would think about it.  
  
"You don't have to leave yet Oliver. But don't get comfortable either." With that Teresa turned and left Oliver alone.  
  
Eddie was pissed. Eddie was beyond pissed. Oliver was a dead man. Eddie didn't know how he knew...but he knew Oliver was behind this. It had been his idea the kidnapped Marissa after all. No way was Eddie going down without Oliver. No way was Eddie going down at all. He called one of his friends to come bail him out. It took convincing and bribing but he convinced one of them to come. They had no evidence and couldn't keep him locked up yet. They questioned him and told him he couldn't leave the city. Like that would happen. Everyone he needed to get revenge on was right here.  
  
A/N: Bet you thought you had seen the last of Eddie! Bwhahahaha! I've seen too many soaps to let him actually be immediately arrested! I don't care if it is really realistic as soaps are my inspiration and they never make sense. Review and make me happy people! I enjoy this story and I have plans for its continuation already. Therefore I will now end with the always annoying statement....TO BE CONTINUED... 


	18. Nighty night

A/N: this is short and sweet but done. Enjoy and read slow in hopes to make it last. Then review and beg for more. I might have mercy and give it.  
  
Seth and Summer are sprawled in her room:  
  
"So, should we throw Ryan a coming home party?" Summer asked with an extraordinary amount of pep.  
  
"I don't know if he would want one...." Seth mumbled less enthusiastically back.  
  
"Sure he would...once he was there!" Summer smiled sweetly at Seth.  
  
"Right....like how Superman enjoys being in a pool of kryptonite." Seth mumbled sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be snide with me Cohen!" Summer whined "I think it would be good for him, something to cheer him up."  
  
"Right well, you talk to him about it. I can guess that he will tell you that he doesn't want one." Seth said shaking his head at her.  
  
"I want it to be a surprise." Summer said snottily.  
  
"No way." Seth spitted out quickly.  
  
"Stop being such a party pooper! It will be fun and he will enjoy it!" Summer said a little more loudly than she should have.  
  
"Ow." Seth mumbled rubbing his ear.  
  
"Oh it doesn't hurt that bad, you big baby!" Summer glared at him.  
  
"Oh contraire! It does!" Seth said a little louder than he should. Summer just glared at him.  
  
Summer thought about throwing him out of her room because then this fight would definitely be considered a win for her. But at the same time she wanted him near her. She still felt a little weird about everything that had happened. She was dealing with that plus a hundred things of her own, stuff that she didn't want to get into. It was probably nothing. Surely it wasn't anything. The home tests were not always correct. She needed a party to plan! She needed a distraction...she didn't need these kinds of issues! It was still too early to tell anyway. It was silly of her to think it was even a possibility.  
  
"Cohen, we are having this party!" Summer all out yelled at him.  
  
"Why are you pushing this? He won't want one! This is supposed to be about Ryan isn't it?!" Seth screamed back.  
  
"Why are you yelling at me daughter?" Summer's dad said calmly standing in her doorway.  
  
"Daddy!" Summer beamed happily and bounced towards him.  
  
"Oh. We were just having a loud conversation!" Seth smiled stupidly at Summer's dad.  
  
"Right. Summer who is he?"  
  
"Well Daddy...this is..um..my boyfriend Seth." She smiled shyly at her father.  
  
Summer's father simply flicked his eyes back onto Seth for a second. He was far from what he expected his little girl to fall for. He seemed to...to...average and undaunting. He had no powerful presence in the room. Summer's father was quite aware that he himself had quite a presence; he had just falsely assumed that Summer would go for a man more like him. "I see." He glanced at his watch. "Did you forget that I was taking you out today?"  
  
Summer could have hit herself. "Oh my gosh Daddy! I am so sorry!"  
  
"You weren't at school so I thought I would check here." He smiled softly at his daughter ignoring Seth completely. The smile was not for him.  
  
"It isn't Summer's fault...she was keeping company with me at the hospital. My brother and her friend Ryan was hurt last night...we just got home." Seth stumbled in his words. Man, did this guy have presence!  
  
"I hope he is okay." The father said politely.  
  
"Well he should be the guy who arrested him...I mean the guy who hurt him was arrested...this morning. He was at the hospital of all things stalking around...kind of scary if you really think about it...I think even kidnapped Marissa if I am not mistaken...heh heh." Seth babbled. Summer's father made him more nervous than he thought possible...his knees felt like caving in from under him.  
  
Summer's father just lifted an eyebrow up at him. "Well Summer, do you want to go or should we reschedule? I have to warn you that I'm going to be quite busy these next few days..."  
  
"I guess you do a lot of important stuff!? You know...you really have that vibe. They say important people have ...um well I don't know what they say...but I bet they say something!" Seth's voice squeaked. He felt like a complete idiot. The look on both Summer and her father's faces led him to believe that they agreed with him.  
  
"Right Cohen." Summer's voice sounded a little disgusted. "We can go now Dad. I'll see you later Seth."  
  
"I guess that is you way of telling me to leave." Seth softly mumbled.  
  
"Yes! Now go!" Summer said out raising her voice but embarrassment pouring out of it.  
  
"Ok, bye." Seth said quickly and took the hint and left the room.  
  
Marissa stormed into her father's house. "Daddy!?" She cried. "Honey?" Jimmy mumbled coming out from another room. Marissa ran into his arms and took the hug she had been waiting for. "It is alright honey. It's all going to be okay." He said reassuringly. Marissa let herself cry. She spent the rest of the night telling her tale to her father and receiving comfort.  
  
Seth went home. He wanted to comfort his embarrassed and sad self by consulting with his playstation. It was probably feeling neglected. His parents understood when he called them and told them he was going to camp there that night. Ryan was doing well and Seth needed a chance to unwind. He felt crappy. He was looking forward to a night all by his lonesome. Seth was comfortable in the lone wolf role. After all, he had played it most of his life. At least he couldn't embarrass himself by himself. Sandy said he would by later to set up a place for Ryan more centralized so he could recover easier. Seth looked forward to his father's appearance. He heard a knock on the door. It was Luke. Seth hid. He didn't want to be with Luke right now. He felt like being antisocial. He watched look bang on the door in frustration and felt a little bad. Not enough to open the door...but still. Luke left. Seth went back into his hideaway in his room.  
  
Teresa left the hospital to get herself a hotel room. She needed a place to stay for the night and away from Oliver rang as a prime location. That meant that the hospital was out. She didn't know what had happened except that Kirstin had said that Ryan was in a bad mood and needed time to himself. Teresa was willing to allow this because she had intuition leading her to feel that his bad mood was result of Marissa. Teresa was getting happier every second. She parked her car outside the same old hotel she had stayed at earlier and went inside to get her room.  
  
Eddie watched her from outside. He had staked out the hospital and waited to see her go. Now he would have a chance to get her alone and to explain things to her, to set things right between them. The morning seemed like a perfect time. He would spend the night in his car. Not completely comfortable...but bearable. Eddie had found himself calming down the past few hours. He had been in an accelerated high the last day and it was fading. He was feeling guilty. He had been acting crazy and he knew it. He was just lost on what to do. He was also still very angry. Somehow he sensed that if got anywhere around Ryan he would go crazy again. Perhaps it was a good thing. Then he could complete the crime he was going to rot in prison for....maybe a good thing.  
  
Ryan was tired and grumpy. He knew Kirstin had warned people away from coming in his room. He did not blame her. He was cranky. He wanted Marissa to come back. He felt bad. He should have let her talk more. He was mad at her. He didn't want her back here, what was he saying? She had betrayed him. Marissa would never intentionally hurt him...there had to be more to this. He was so confused and to weak to really think about it. His consciousness was fading and the need to sleep was winning over his will to stay awake. He hated being injured...he hoped he would never be there again. He felt like he was pinned and bombs were exploding all around him and there was nothing he could do. He hated being helpless. He drifted into sleep.  
  
A/N: Just closing out the day in the story. That was what this chapter was about. We will get to more good Ryan and Marissa stuff soon. That is what I'm looking forward to writing so...I should write it right! Anyway...now is the time to review and let me know if you like where I'm going. 


	19. Kiss me Goodbye

Disclaimer: Been awhile since I did one of these so time to refresh! I do not own the O.C. or the characters or anything at all about it. Darn. I also do not own the band or song used in this chapter.  
  
A/N: Luke was not with Julie in my story.  
  
Ryan was getting checked out of the hospital. He felt immense gratitude for this. They wouldn't allow him to walk though. He had to ride in a wheel chair out of the room. This was something he could have skipped. He was glad no one was there but his family. They were his family, still strange to comprehend. He was grateful to them. He would always be. They made him complete. As they wheeled him to the car he felt at ease. It was a simple moment of being content. He felt loved. He never really expected to feel it. Especially in those moments in the alley when he thought he would die. He hadn't expected to be here. He was grateful to be alive today. Yesterday the real situation had not been as clear as it was today. He had almost died. He had been spared. Things were looking good for him now. It was strange how leaving hospital was equal to things looking good. It was just that he was so happy to be alive. He felt the need to cherish every moment. He didn't know where Teresa had gone, probably to see Eddie at prison. He hoped he would get a chance to do the same. He doubted Sandy and Kirstin would be open to that though. They loaded into the car.  
  
"You okay Seth?" Ryan questioned concerned. He had just seen how ragged and tired looking Seth was.  
  
"You got shot and you're asking me if I'm alright? I'm fine. Stayed up a little late playing playstation, but outside the game nothing was fatal." He smiled softly. Ryan didn't buy it.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ryan poked a little more.  
  
"Summer is a little bit mad at me." Seth admitted in very low volume.  
  
"I'm sure it will be okay." Ryan smiled trying to comfort him.  
  
"I hope. Mom tells me you and Marissa had a blow up." Seth probed cautiously.  
  
"Something like that." Ryan said mumbled.  
  
"Really? I thought it was odd timing. I didn't think it was true." Seth said with a little more pep now that the subject wasn't him.  
  
"Just because I was in the hospital?" Ryan asked confused.  
  
"Well yes, and since Eddie you know." Seth shrugged.  
  
"Was caught?" Ryan still didn't get where Seth was going. He guessed it had to be because Marissa told the police it was Eddie. He guessed Seth thought he should be grateful or something.  
  
"Well ya, and that I would think that after what Marissa went though you both would just be grateful that each other were ok. I don't know." Seth mumbled. He thought his reasoning was clear. Was he off somehow?  
  
"What do you mean what Marissa went through?" Ryan charged. What was going on? What had no one bothered to tell him?  
  
"You know that Eddie kidnapped her? Ring a bell?" Seth was still trying to clue Ryan in on what he was talking about.  
  
"What? Eddie kidnapped her!" Ryan was getting angry. No one had found this information important to tell him earlier? No wonder Marissa had told! How could Eddie have done this? Ryan was suddenly glad Eddie was in prison. He should rot. He needed to see Marissa! He had to apologize for how he acted! He felt like a jerk.  
  
"No one told you?! Mom! Dad!" Seth exclaimed equally surprised, then looking from one parent to the other. Both of whom were in the front seats eavesdropping.  
  
"We didn't know he didn't know." Kirstin said softly feeling guilty for not telling him. Ryan just sat to himself in shock.  
  
"Anything else either us might not know?" Seth said concerned and secretly hoping they forgot to tell him that Summer called or something.  
  
"No Seth." Sandy said gently. Seth curled up better in his seat.  
  
"Are you okay Ryan?" Kirstin asked gently.  
  
"Things make better sense." Ryan said bitterly. He felt like he had been made a fool. He could fix this though. All he had to do was explain the situation to Marissa. She would understand.  
  
Kirstin decided not to push the issue. Ryan was obviously back to the bad mood they had left him in earlier. He had a right to be in one though. He had been through a lot.  
  
Sandy didn't like Ryan's tone but wouldn't go into it at the moment. He didn't like that both his boys were having troubles. Seth looked like he hadn't slept a wink and that would make it two nights in a row. Ryan looked beat up and like he had been...well shot. His family was in pain and Sandy hated it. He was just glad Eddie was in prison. At least his family was safe. He pulled into their driveway.  
  
Marissa was depressed. The whole thing with Eddie had taken a lot out of her, as had the fight with Ryan. She just couldn't believe how little she had to mean to Ryan. She knew she had messed up by not trusting him with the Oliver thing but still. Oliver. She didn't want to think about what to do about Oliver. She wanted to play the game of, if you don't admit it is there maybe it will go away. It was foolish but her current dream. She turned on her radio. Sister Hazel's "All for you" played. She listened to the lyrics and felt stupid as she cried. "It is just like us!" She mumbled to herself. "God I'm losing it!" She sniffed. Then grabbed her keys and decided to go out and buy the Cd. "I'm really losing it." She mumbled as she piled in her car. "Maybe I should stop talking to myself." Marissa laughed to herself. Perhaps she was under a little stress. She wiped tears from her eyes and concentrated on driving.  
  
She left the store and threw the Cd into the player to enjoy the song and get her crying done before she had to face anyone. She didn't feel like crying in public today. She had done that too much lately. She found herself driving to the Cohen's. She hadn't realized that was where she was going until she got there. She saw Luke pulling in behind her. He looked Frustrated. He hoped out of his truck and looked at her. No turning back now. She hopped out of her own vehicle.  
  
Seth saw Luke and Marissa's cars pull into their driveway. He knew Ryan would be happy to see Marissa. Ryan and he were in the pool house while Sandy and Kirstin did the finishing touches on the Ryan hideaway they were creating. It was very similar to Seth's in fact. Ryan was in his wheel chair leaning by his bed.  
  
"Looks like Marissa and Luke are here." Seth said nonchalantly. Ryan's head perked up with interest. He wheeled over to the window by Seth.  
  
Right before he got there Seth's attitude changed. "Let's call Summer!" He smiled nervously at Ryan. "Right now?" Ryan looked up at him confused. What was Seth hiding? He wheeled up a little more and peered out the window. Luke and Marissa were kissing. He felt like his heart stopped beating. What were they...No...it was not happening. He had to be seeing things. He wheeled himself away from the window. He couldn't watch what he refused to believe was happening.  
  
"Ryan. Are you okay?" Seth said weakly. What was Marissa doing to them?  
  
Marissa turned to face Luke. "Where have you been?" Luke asked both concerned and with a tint of anger.  
  
"I was with Ryan at the hospital." Marissa said a little dumbfounded at the state Luke was in. Hadn't someone told him?  
  
"What happened?" Luke said in a little bit of shock. That answered Marissa's question and she filled him in.  
  
"I can't believe it, that jerk! He's been arrested?!" Luke checked for reconfirmation.  
  
"Yes he has been." Marissa reassured him.  
  
"I can't believe no one told me!" Luke sighed. "If someone had told me sooner maybe I could have postponed..." Luke stopped looking at Marissa.  
  
"Postponed what?" Marissa asked a pit forming in her stomach. What was happening?  
  
"I'm moving. I'm leaving with my dad." Luke said gently. Marissa wanted to cry. Luke had been her first love. She didn't want him to leave and especially not now! She liked having him around even if they weren't together.  
  
"You're leaving?" Marissa started to cry. Damn it, she thought she had taken care of this!  
  
"Don't cry. It is probably for the best anyway." Luke nodded at her. Marissa just cried. Luke grabbed her and gave her a deep hug. Marissa kept sniffling and looked up at Luke. He instinctively bent down and gave her a last passionate good bye kiss.  
  
"Goodbye Marissa." Luke said softly wiping a strand of hair from her face.  
  
"Goodbye Luke." Marissa sniffed. Luke felt it was best to leave after that. He would stop by later to tell everyone else goodbye. Now that he knew everything that was going on he wanted to give them their space.  
  
Marissa watched Luke drive away and leaned against her own car to get the rest of her tears out of her system. Then she turned and made her way to the pool house. She entered it slowly. Seth was just glaring at her. Ryan wasn't even looking at her but she knew he had to have heard her enter.  
  
"Seth leave." Ryan said with an angry yet hurt voice behind it. Seth hesitated but decided it was best that he go. He gave one last good glare to Marissa before making his exit. Ryan wheeled around to face Marissa.  
  
A/N: Review if you want what happens next! I demand motivation. 10 reviews at least! Who am I kidding? I'll write either way. Just review so I feel appreciated! 


	20. Kiss me Hello

A/N: I will give no more ultimatums. Then they will be met and I feel obligated to write that night, such as now. I don't think I have had another chapter get as many reviews as the last one! I'm very pleased. I got all the ten I asked for in one day. Not that I mind feeling the need the need to write, I'm looking forward to doing this chapter. Enjoy.  
  
"What is going on?" Marissa said a little nervously. Why were they acting so strange? Was Seth mad at her for telling about Eddie as well? Was she really wrong in doing that? How could she have been when Eddie had tried to hurt her? She just didn't get why people were reacting the way they were to these kinds of things.  
  
"You tell me." Ryan said softly. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to hear this. Why was he surprised Marissa had gotten back together with Luke? He had left her for Teresa. They were over. She had every single right to move on. He had no right to act cruel to her about this. He just wished she would tell him about it soon so he didn't have to play stupid.  
  
"What? Tell you what?" Marissa asked confused. What did she not know? What was he talking about? Did this have something to do with Oliver?  
  
"Nether mind." Ryan just mumbled. If she didn't want to tell him, fine. He could understand why she was hesitant in doing so.  
  
"Nether mind? What? Why was Seth looking at me so strangely if nothing is going on?" Marissa said a little frustrated but not reflecting it her in voice.  
  
"Don't...don't worry about Seth." Ryan sighed. "Sit down. We need to talk."  
  
"Alright." Marissa mumbled making herself comfortable on his bed.  
  
"I need to tell you that I'm sorry." Ryan said gently. Damn that was hard to say when he wanted to scream at her about Luke.  
  
"Oh." Marissa had not been expecting that. She was expecting him to lay into her about Oliver and being stupid enough not to have told anyone about him. Something she was still doing in fact. Who in the world would help her with this? She had meant to discuss it with her father but had found herself to Ryan obsessed to manage to.  
  
"I mean about Eddie. No one had told me he had kidnapped you. Everyone managed to leave that little important piece of information out." Ryan said his bitterness about the facts creeping out. Marissa curled up a little more on his bed. The Eddie subject made her a little jumpy.  
  
"I see. That makes me feel a little better about the way you reacted about the whole thing." Marissa avoided making eye contact. This was uncomfortable. She was glad that she wasn't less than a person to him though! "Don't worry about it Ryan. You can't help what you don't know." She smiled reassuringly at him.  
  
"I shouldn't have acted that way regardless." Ryan said doubting Marissa's releasing him of the guilt.  
  
"It doesn't matter now Ryan. It is behind us." Marissa nodded at him. She wanted him to stop feeling guilty about it. She had so many things going on that he didn't know about his apology felt more like a curse. Should she open up to him about Oliver?  
  
"So, was that Luke outside?" Ryan said pretending to be naturally curious, instead of fuming inside.  
  
"Oh um...well...yes." Marissa suddenly felt like ten thousand spotlights were on her at once. Did Ryan see Luke kiss her goodbye? Was that what this was all about? Great. How in the world was she supposed to explain that without telling Ryan that Luke was leaving? She knew Luke wanted to tell Ryan himself.  
  
"So why did he come over?" Ryan said his eyes probing into her.  
  
"That is something he needs to tell you." Marissa said feeling anxious.  
  
"Did he come over to give you emotional support, because I have been told couples tend do that." Ryan said a little anger popping out by the last words. Marissa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Damn it. It was official; Ryan had seen her saying goodbye to Luke.  
  
"So long have you two been back together? When did you plan on telling me? I mean I'm just curious. Even though I'm sure there is no real reason for me to be. You made sure I understood it was goodbye for real last night. I mean those were your parting words right?" Ryan hadn't meant to spout all that out. He had been hoping for a nice civil conversation, unfortunately his feelings were not civilized. He was angry and hurt. He hadn't even made the connection over how upset the last words Marissa had said to him last night had made him. He thought they had been getting back together. Now he saw that he was once again too late. Marissa was with Luke now. How could she trust Luke after he cheated on her? He was beginning to think Marissa had a bad judge of character. Damn it. The image of Luke and Marissa together was polluting his mind.  
  
"It isn't like that Ryan." Marissa said feeling like she had been tricked into a corner and now was stuck.  
  
"Oh really?! Then I would really, really love to know what it is like." Ryan practically snarled at her.  
  
"Luke was just saying...he was just telling me..." Marissa struggled trying to decide if it was in her place to tell Ryan what was going on with Luke.  
  
"Telling you what?!" Ryan plain out screamed. Dang, screaming hurt. "Because it didn't really look like you were talking!"  
  
Forget Luke. Marissa thought to herself. She would not lose Ryan because Luke would want to tell Ryan himself.  
  
"Well?!" Ryan had lost his cool. He needed her to just say it. He couldn't take this. He was getting hysterical. Things were just too much.  
  
"He is moving. We kissed goodbye!" Marissa had to scream to be heard over Ryan. She felt tears of panic creep down her cheeks. How many tears could her body possibly hold?  
  
"What?!" Ryan was still screaming. He just didn't quite comprehend what she was saying.  
  
"Ryan, don't you get that the only one I want is you!? Luke was...WAS...my first love. You're who I want now, just you." Marissa said desperately. Ryan was obviously in a bad state. Marissa had not had a clue at how broken down Ryan had become. Was it possible that he had as much on him plate as Marissa? She just wanted to him to hear her words and for them to sink in. She wanted to be with him so very much. It was time for her to take the initiative. She scooted over to the edge of the bed grabbed Ryan's jaw and pulled him closer to her where she could start to deeply kiss him. She found no resistance on his part.  
  
Ryan found the panic oozing out of him. He found Marissa's kiss sinking in. He pulled her in closer to him. Marissa willingly came. She slid onto his lap in the wheelchair. It would have no doubt looked funny to anyone who would have been watching. Lucky for them, only Seth was eavesdropping. He saw this scene and made his leave. Ryan propelled them both from the chair to the bed. Marissa rolled it to where she was on top. They continued to kiss. Marissa pulled off his shirt while Ryan let his hands creep underneath hers along her back. Marissa halted when she saw where Ryan's gun wound was.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" Marissa said concerned rubbing her hand gently along it.  
  
"Oh yes. Just be gentle with me. No vixen moves tonight." He joked pulling her back down. They continued to kiss for a minute. Then Marissa sat back up.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked again. She didn't want to hurt him. Ryan rolled them again to where he was on top.  
  
"I'm positive." They continued from there.  
  
A/N: Getting hot and steamy no? It was the twentieth chapter...I had to make something special happen! Review if you want more! Or don't and still get more! Maybe not tomorrow....but still, eventually. I can't believe I managed to write a whole chapter that is just one scene. Man I'm proud of myself. I wrote this quickly for you...review for me! 


	21. Villians have feelings too

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in so long....it's been a long virus....family member in hospital....getting my being lazy time in....I hope this next chapter will have been worth the wait.

Theresa woke up with a pit in her stomach. She felt uneasy....like something or someone was prowling around her. She flicked open her eyes just in time to see a hand fly over her mouth. It was Eddie who was hovering above her.

"Hey baby. Good morning. How you feeling?" Eddie smiled down at her. Teresa squirmed. Why was he putting a hand over her mouth? She was alarmed...Eddie had never acted this way before.

"Oh sorry Hun, let me move my hand." Eddie saw the alarm in Theresa's eyes and forced himself to back away from her. He hadn't meant to scare her. He did love her.

"What are you doing here Eddie?" Theresa looked up at him. She was highly alarmed about the way Eddie looked. He had a crazy sleep deprived ore around him.

"I came to see you. I miss you." Eddie scooted closer to Theresa. Close enough that he could smell her.

"We're over Eddie you know that." Theresa scooted farther away from him.

"We shouldn't be. We belong together." Eddie pulled her closer. "Can't you see how much I love you? I would do anything for you."

"Then leave." Theresa said without hesitation. She wasn't stupid enough to fall for Eddie anymore. She had learned from her mistakes. She knew that there were better men like Ryan out there.

"I would do anything for you but that. I won't let you turn your back on our love."

"What love Eddie? You love me, I don't love you. It takes two people to be in love."

Oliver crept up to the window of the hotel room. He had gotten restless and decided to look into his new soon to be accomplice's headquarters. He had not expected to find Eddie in there. Eddie was supposed to be disposed of. Oliver knew his own safety was at risk if Eddie was out. He decided to watch the scene inside very closely.

"Theresa you love me, you might not know you love me but you do." Eddie started twitching around the room. He was losing it. How could Theresa say she didn't love him? She had to. She was what kept him going. He was nothing without her. He was going crazy without her. He couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that he was losing his own sanity. He felt it tip-toeing away from him, always just away from his grasp.

"Eddie listen to me! I don't LOVE you. I never have. I'm sorry." Theresa knew her apology didn't come off as quite sincere, she really didn't care.

Eddie grabbed her and pulled her to him. "You have to love me. You had to have at least loved me at one time, you said you did."

Theresa was terrified. Yet, she had to make Eddie see the truth. "Well, I lied."

Eddie felt his heart stop with her words. She lied? She lied! What was that supposed to mean? What kind of cruel joke was she trying to play with him? She lied? It didn't make sense. She had to be lying to him now, nothing else could make sense. Yet the tone of her voice told him otherwise. Eddie felt himself start to die inside. She couldn't have lied. Slowly he started to comprehend. She didn't love him, she never did. That is what she said. Eddie knew in that moment that he didn't care what happened anymore. Not to anything. He felt complete apathy towards everything. He would let himself go. He would do whatever his instincts told him to do. He didn't need to think or feel anymore. He would shut himself inside and let everything go. He had only more thought of what he needed to do in his life. He had to kill Ryan. It longer had to do with Theresa. Now it had to do with making sure he got a life sentence in jail. A cell would be a mighty fine place to let his insanity take over his mind. He knew he was being irrational, but he didn't care anymore.

Eddie let go of Theresa without an expression ever creeping on to his face. He didn't let any words slip out of his mouth. He left quickly and suddenly and only stopped when he was outside the door and saw Oliver trying to hide around the corner. Eddie let a faint little laugh slip out of his lips. He didn't know why it came because he felt completely disconnected from it. He passed without a second look at Oliver and climbed into his truck.

Theresa sat on the floor feeling guilty. Perhaps she shouldn't have said that she lied. She hadn't even realized that she had until the words crept out of her lips. She didn't think she would ever see Eddie again. Nor did she suspect that Oliver was about to come through her door.

Oliver watched Eddie get in his car. He was sure Eddie had seen him. Why wasn't Oliver being attacked? Eddie had an eerie quality about him. He looked like a man at the edge. Oliver knew the look because he had been there before. What about Theresa caused the man to lose his mind? Sure the girl was cute, had an unbelievable amount of cunning (perhaps a match for Oliver himself), and intelligent, but was really something to go crazy for? Oliver thought not. She was no comparison to Marissa, the gorgeous, easy to manipulate hottie that had snatched up Oliver's heart. Who wants a girl that is a challenge? Oliver liked to win. He was intrigued that someone could fall for Theresa. Did Eddie not like to win? Oliver made a note to study Theresa more carefully and see what in her was capable of snaring someone like Eddie into an irreversible trap. He entered her hotel room.

"Hi Theresa." Oliver smiled as he offered her a hand to help her get up.

"Oliver?" Theresa thought he was still at the hospital. How did he know she was here? She felt her uneasiness rise. Oliver was a tricky little man.

"So, have you seen Ryan today? I heard they moved him out of the hospital." Oliver said as he examined her room. He picked up her purse and started to study it.

"Put that down!" Theresa smacked his hand and grabbed her purse. She sighed. "No, I have not seen Ryan."

"Good. Then I'll drive you over there!" Oliver smiled as he grabbed her hand and pulled her outside and to his car.

Summer got home from her day with her father feeling very refreshed. Nothing was wrong with her after all. Everything was fine. At least she was pretty sure. Nether mind, she was positive. Her trip to the bathroom had confirmed it. She felt very relaxed. Perhaps she should call Cohen? Maybe she had been a bit rude to him. Nah, she would wait for him to beg for forgiveness for have acting stupid around her father. She shuddered at the memory. She was lucky that she had the greatest dad in the world. He hadn't wanted to talk about Seth. She decided to finish her plans for the party. It would happen tonight. She would make sure that Ryan felt he was missed when he had been at the hospital. She would also make sure she looked gorgeous so Seth would come crawling back to her. He would not be able to resist. She giggled happy to herself and went back to planning.

Marissa woke up in the bliss of Ryan's arms. She watched him sleep, a favorite pass time of hers lately. He was so handsome that she could watch him for hours. She could tell he would be out for awhile. Perhaps she had worked him a little too hard. She laughed to herself. Ryan would feel very masculine if he heard her say that. She kissed his forehead and crawled out of the bed she picked up her phone to check her messages, one was from Summer. She would call her back later. She closed her eyes and crawled back into Ryan's arms. Then she had the alarming thought of Oliver. She would tell Ryan of it when he woke up. If he had been strong enough for their earlier activities then he could take the news.

Seth sat in his room with a blanket over his head. Well, at least Ryan was happy. Why did misery love company? Why wasn't he really happy that Ryan was happy? Ryan needed to be happy right now. Seth felt selfish. Why did Summer hate him? Why! Why! Why! Why did bad things happen!

"Oh Woe is me!" Seth called to nonexistent wind in his room.

"Are you sad Seth?" Kristin called up at him, after hearing his pitiful chant.

"Oh me? I'm fine." Seth pulled himself from under the blanket and made a break to close his door to hide his future chants.

"Seth? Why don't you come down stairs and spend time with your mother?" Kristin said forcefully allowing no real option.

Seth grumbled and made his way down. His mother ruffled his hair and informed about the party Summer was throwing for Ryan. Summer had asked if they could have it at their house to make sure Ryan would attend. Kristen had thought it a good idea, in the hopes of cheering up Seth. She knew Ryan wouldn't enjoy it but she figured he had a good excuse to leave early. Seth dreaded that Summer would be around a perfect taunt of what will never be his again. He went back up to his room to pout more, though he secretly held hope that he would make up with Summer tonight.

A/N: Review and Inspire! Thanks to those who reviewed even after all these months! You got me to remember to write again!


End file.
